Poopy
by lisca
Summary: C'est qui Poopy? C'est une très bonne question vous savez. Je me la suis moi même posée très longtemps. Je ne le jamais vue, je sais qui c'est, mais je ne dirais rien... Arrêtez, arrêtez avec vos yeux de chiens battus, je les fais mieux que vous d'abord! Bon d'accord, Poopy c'est...
1. Prologue

Voici enfin notre petit chef d'oeuvre... :') (En toute modestie hein)

Il est écrit par ProfesseurBlinis et moi. Je ne sais pas si vous connaissez déjà notre style d'écriture, mais si vous cherchez quelque chose de sérieux, vous n'avez pas frappé à la bonne porte... :p

Ce chapitre est court, mais c'est le prologue!  
On vous jure solennellement que nous ferrons notre possible pour publier régulièrement! En gros entre une ou deux semaines. On a déjà écrit pas mal de chapitres, mais il faut les taper...

Pour nous motiver, rien de tel qu'une petite review... Enfin je dis une, mais ça peut être plusieurs hein! :p

* * *

Prologue

Ce matin, je me suis posé une question existentielle.  
J'étais en cours de métamorphose, sur le point de m'endormir, lorsqu'une pensée jaillit de mon esprit, me réveillant en sursaut.

Comment pouvais-je être aussi parfait ?!

C'est vrai quoi, je suis beau, intelligent, drôle, doué, mignon, créatif, imprévisible, intrépide, ténébreux, florissant, majestueux, svelte, athlétique, modeste, charmeur, insaisissable, envié, admiré, idolâtré, brillant, unique, ingénieux, impérial, en un mot… parfait !

Je me demande souvent comment les gens qui me côtoient peuvent vivre avec un tel degré de perfection à leurs côtés. Quoique mon meilleur ami s'en sort plutôt bien, je le reconnais, lui-même étant presque parfait. D'ailleurs c'est comme ça qu'on s'est connus, comme le dit un dicton moldu, « qui se ressemble s'assemble » !

Certaines personnes sont jalouses de cette perfection et cette jalousie se manifeste par des paroles haineuses. Quelle idée de me traiter de prétentieux ou d'arrogant ! Je suis James Potter, nom d'un hypogriffe !

Et pourtant certains arrivent encore et toujours à me repousser ! Heureusement ce n'est qu'une minorité, tout le monde m'adore à Poudlard ! Je suis un peu leur célébrité !

Mais bon, ce n'est pas la chose la plus importante qui me soit arrivée aujourd'hui !  
Je sortais de la cinquième… non sixième retenue de la semaine quand j'ai trébuché sur un petit livre rouge. Je me suis amoché le petit orteil d'ailleurs ! Enfin, apparemment ça en valait la peine!

Après avoir poussés quelque uns de mes jurons préférés, j'observai cet objet de plus près. Il n'était pas plus grand qu'un agenda, et mais était cependant assez épais. Il semblait assez soigné, enfin, par rapport aux cahiers de Sirius et moi, mais on sentait qu'il servait depuis un certain temps.

Je l'ouvris et je compris tout de suite qu'il s'agissait d'un journal intime… Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'ai d'abord pensé qu'il s'agissait d'un cahier d'histoire de la magie, mais cette idée me parut vite ridicule : personne ne pouvait être aussi éveillé pour prendre des notes durant ce cours ! Il ne me fallut lire que quelques pages pour comprendre la vraie nature de ce livre. Pour ma défense, je dirais qu'il est difficile de comprendre de quoi il s'agit lorsqu'un commence la lecture à la moitié du livre, surtout lorsqu'il est question de sujets aussi inintéressants !

En gros, ça parlait de maquillage, de délires de filles, de cours, de révisions pour les BUSES, de commérages et de la collection automne-hiver de chez Gaichiffon. Grâce à mon incroyable pouvoir de déduction, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait du journal intime d'une fille ! Bien joué, détective Potter ! En même temps, un garçon aurait mentionné d'autres sujets bien plus intéressants comme le Quidditch, la dernière blague des Maraudeurs, de moi… heu non, peut être pas, mais de toute façon, un garçon ne tient pas de journal intime !

Mais soudain, mon ventre me rappela l'heure et je me dirigeais vers les cuisines pour un petit goûter bien mérité, en me promettant de recommencer ma lecture, depuis le début cette fois, dès ce soir.

Ah et j'oubliais… Ce journal, c'est celui de Lily Evans.


	2. 1: Voyage de noces & Répartition

Bonjour bonjour!

Oui, vous n'en croyez pas vos yeux... A vrai dire, nous non plus! A peine une semaine après le prologue, voici le chapitre 1! Et vous savez quoi? On compte même garder ce rythme!

Alors on vous dit à la semaine pro' pour le prochain chapitre! ;)  
Bisous!

(Merci à Echco et à Ero-Chikachu pour leur reviews!)

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Voyage de noces & Répartition

_1er septembre 1975  
__Ma chère Poopy,_

C'est qui Poopy ?

_Quelle joie de retrouver enfin Poudlard après ces deux mois de vacances, et quel soulagement de ne plus entendre les piaillements de Pétunia._

C'est qui Pétunia ?

_Et surtout, quel bonheur de retrouver Kate, Anna et Juliet. _

C'est qui Kate, Anna et Juliet ?  
Non attendez, elles je les connais ! Kate c'est la brunette de Gryffondor qui est la meilleure amie de Lily, pas vraiment mon genre de fille si vous voulez mon avis, cela dit, si elle désirait sortir avec moi, je ne refuserai pas ! Anna et Juliet… Pff, deux Serdaigles. D'ailleurs je crois que je suis sorti avec l'une d'elle, Juliet… Ou Anna ! Plutôt Anna je crois…

_Grande nouveauté aujourd'hui, j'ai du aller dans le compartiment des préfets ! Ça m'a fait tellement bizarre : je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à être nommée ! _

Pff, il n'y a que toi qui ne t'en doutais pas alors ! Tout Poudlard l'avait deviné !

_Je suis contente que ce soit Remus l'autre préfet de Gryffondor, c'est le seul garçon capable de tenir ce poste, et puis on s'entend plutôt bien ! _

Comment ça le seul ?! J'avais très bien pu l'être si je l'avais voulu, et si je l'avais accepté ! ... Bon d'accord, on ne me l'a pas proposé, mais je suis sûr que Dumbledore a compris que ce poste était trop bas pour moi !  
D'ailleurs je n'ai toujours pas pardonné à Remus de nous avoir trahis ! Bon, si on voit le bon côté des choses, il pourra nous aider à contourner le règlement, et puis il n'oserait jamais nous punir… enfin je crois !

_D'ailleurs en parlant de Maraudeurs, je suis tombée sur Potter, à mon plus grand malheur, à peine suis-je montée dans le train ! Simple coïncidence ? Je ne pense pas… _

Bien sûr que c'était le hasard ! Sinon je n'aurais pas attendu 20 minutes que tu montes dans le train ! En plus je suis sûr que ce n'est pas à ton plus grand malheur ! Il faut arrêter de se mentir, Lily Jolie… !

_Enfin bon, j'ai réussi à lui échapper très vite grâce à Anna qui nous avait réservé un compartiment. Malgré ce petit incident, le voyage s'est très bien passé. Juliet avait rapporté l'un des catalogues de sa mère, nous avons donc pu observer en détail la nouvelle collection de Gaïchiffon, j'ai d'ailleurs vu une petite robe absolument sublime ! Je pense que je vais la commander ! _

Oui c'est ça, si c'est pour me draguer, ce n'est même pas la peine de dépenser de l'argent et… on ne te croit pas quand tu dis que c'était horrible de me voir, tout le monde sait que tu es absolument folle de moi ! N'empêche les filles ça a vraiment des sujets de conversations futiles ! La nouvelle collection de Gaichiffon, non mais ! Comme si c'était aussi important que la sortie du nouveau balai que mes parents m'ont si gentiment offert ! … Enfin, je les ais peut être un peu harcelé… Mais bon, tu ne pourras que m'admirer sur mon balai de course avec sa courbure aérodynamique et sa vitesse frôlant les 200km/heure! Enfin, revenons à nos chaudrons, heu… à notre lecture quoi !

_Elle est un peu chère mais grâce à la mère de Juliet, je pourrais avoir des réductions. _

A bah d'accord ! Ça aide d'avoir une amie dont la mère travaille dans une boutique de vêtements, voilà pourquoi Juliet porte toujours la dernière collection ! Moi j'aimerai bien avoir la dernière collection d'accessoires de Quidditch… ah pardon, je l'ai ! Sauf que moi, je n'ai pas eu de réductions, donc j'ai encore plus de mérite !

_Après, on a parlé de nos vacances puis un peu de garçons… _

Ah tout de suite, ça devient plus intéressant, allez-y, je suis toute ouïe !

_… Kate a recommencé avec sa phrase tout faite : « Allez Lily, avoue que tu aimes bien James et que c'est pour ça que tu n'as pas eu de conquêtes cet été ». _

Ouais avoue le, avoue le !

_Cette phrase ! J'y ai eu droit tous les jours, à toutes les sauces ! Mais ma réponse est toujours la même, à quelques variations près :… _

"Oh oui, j'aime tellement James que ça me rend folle !"

_« Je le hais », « Jamais de la vie » ou « Plutôt mourir » selon les jours._

… ? Bon allez, comme je suis parfait, je te pardonne, je sais bien qu'au fond, tu ne le penses pas !

_Heureusement, on a vite abandonné le sujet Potter qui finit toujours pas m'énerver ! On a mangé quelques friandises, mais pas trop, histoire de garder la ligne ! _

Comme si tu avais besoin de faire attention à ce que tu manges ! Regarde Sirius et moi, on s'empiffre à longueur de journées, et pourtant on est trop canons ! Et presque aussi minces que toi, le reste c'est du muscle bien sûr !

_Le reste du voyage s'est bien déroulé. On a ensuite assisté à la répartition, j'ai toujours adoré ce moment : les petits nouveaux sont toujours trop mignons avec leurs airs émerveillés !_

Ah parce qu'ils font encore une répartition ? C'est pour ça que le premier jour on doit toujours attendre des heures avant de manger ! Je comprends mieux maintenant ! Je me demande si Remus était au courant…

_Après le professeur Dumbledore prononça quelques mots de bienvenue, je trouve ça vraiment gentil. Et ensuite, le banquet fut servi. _

Le meilleur moment si vous voulez mon avis.

_Après l'habituel discours du directeur, j'ai rempli ma première mission de préfète. _

Le discours de Dumbledore... je ne l'ai écouté qu'en première année, c'est toujours le même de toute façon. En plus Remus nous fait toujours un petit résumé après: en gros la Forêt Interdite est vraiment interdite et les Maraudeurs feraient bien de s'en rappeler. Le pauvre, ça fait déjà cinq ans qu'on est à Poudlard, il devrait finir par accepter qu'on ne se calmera pas... Mais bon l'espoir fait vivre hein? Et puis il doit être un peu sénile, à son âge...

_J'étais toute excitée, mais Potter et sa bande de retardés mentaux ont encore fait des leurs, dès le premier jour! Ils ont fait exploser un pétard qui a effrayé les pauvres petits première année._

Comment ça "bande d'attardés mentaux"?! Si tu savais le temps qu'on passait à élaborer nos blagues, tu ne parlerais pas de nous dans cette manière! Et puis les premières années ont besoin d'apprendre qui fait la loi ici: en l'occurrence, nous. Eh oui, tout le monde connaît les Maraudeurs, et les gens "normaux" nous admirent et nous craignent. On est un peu des dieux en fait... Et je n'exagère même pas!

_Nous avons quand même quitté la salle suivis des petits nouveaux que nous avions auparavant réconfortés. J'ai été enchantée de voir que Potter et Black vont devoir affronter la colère du professeur McGonagall. Si ça se trouve, ils sont encore dans son bureau à cette heure ci!_

Hilarant, vraiment! Ce n'est pas une petite colère de Mc Go qui va nous faire peur! En plus nous avons établit un record Sirius et moi en récoltant deux heures de retenue dès le premier soir. D''après des sources sûres, ce n'était plus arrivé depuis 1763!

J'avoue avoir été assez attendri en voyant les regards émerveillés que les Première années posaient sur nous. Je ne peux que les comprendre: on ne voit pas des gens comme nous tous les jours: forts, vaillants, courageux... Enfin voilà quoi. Bon bien sûr, je fis mon visage le plus menaçant possible, il faut bien leur rappeler qui commande! D'ailleurs je crois que ça n'avait pas beaucoup plus à McGo'. Mais après tout cette vieille peau n'aime rien de ce qu'on fait! Même pas quand on avait transformé les Serpentards en Scrouts à Pétards, i semaines! C'était pourtant de la métamorphose avancée...  
Comme quoi après un certain âge, les profs deviennent complètement aigris! C'est bien dommage: en unissant leurs forces aux nôtres, nous pourrions faire de grands choses... Ensemble, nous pourrions conquérir le mooonde!  
Euh... Oui, bref.

_Après avoir montré, avec Remus, la salle commune aux petits nouveaux, je suis montée retrouver mes camarades de dortoir. Pam nous a montré les photos de ses vacances en Inde; elle a vraiment trop de chance! Ça a toujours été mon rêve d'y aller._

Mmmh... L'Inde ne m'attire que moyennement, mais si tu as d'autres idées pour notre voyage de noces, n'hésite pas!

_En plus elle n'a même pas dû profiter du voyage: elle n'avait rien lu sur l'histoire de ce fabuleux pays avant de partir! Même moi qui n'y suis jamais allée en sait plus qu'elle!_

Oh Lily Jolie est jalouse! C'est trop mignon! En tout cas la jalousie, c'est vraiment un truc de filles! Jamais quelqu'un comme moi n'est jaloux; en plus, je suis bien trop parfait pour ça! A propos, maintenant que j'y pense, je ne me suis toujours pas vengé de Speerd, qui avait reçu son Nimbus 1700 deux heures avant moi, le bougre!  
Et non! Je ne suis pas jaloux,c'est un situation très différents! C'est une question d'honneur enfin!

_Les vacances des autres étaient bien moins intéressantes, mais en même temps, tout le monde n'a pas un père richissime comme celui de Pam... Lucy est allée en Écosse chez ces grands parents (à croire qu'y séjourner 9 mois par ans ne lui suffise pas), et Victoria en Belgique, où parait-il, les garçons sont très mignons! D'ailleurs une dispute puérile a suivie entre les deux: Lucy, "groupie en chef" a piqué une colère parce que son amie était une "fan indigne" et qu'elle avait "trahi le fan club des Maraudeurs". Vraiment débiles..._

Ah, je suis flatté par une telle fidélité! Lucy, tu es la prochaine sur ma liste d'attente!

_Trouvant inutile de les écouter, j'ai rangé mes affaires tout en discutant avec Kate. Notre professeur d'Etude de Runes de l'année dernière avait donné sa démission et nous nous demandions qui serait son successeur. On se demandait aussi si les cours seraient plus difficiles. C'est vrai quoi, nous sommes en cinquième année maintenant! J'avoue que je suis un peu stressée à l'idée de passer mes B.U.S.E._

Quoi?! Mais c'est du surmenage! Avant la rentrée, vous pensez déjà au boulot! Et les B.U.S.E, c'est dans des mois, il faut ce détendre! Rire, vivre et marauder! Voilà la devise des Maraudeurs, entre nous, la meilleur du monde!

_Quand Lucy et Victoria eurent enfin fini de se disputer, nous n'avons pas tardé à nous coucher et à nous endormir._

A 10 heures?! Mais ça ne vas pas, vous avez attrapé la maladie du sommeil pendant les vacances où...? Et encore, ça n'aurait pas suffit à nous empêcher, mes amis et moi de perpétuer notre petit rituel de rentrée! Et il est bien plus original que le vôtre, c'est le cas de le dire! D'ailleurs c'est quoi le vôtre? Vous coucher avec les poules? Je ris doucement!


	3. 2: Le retour du détective Potter

Bonjour à tous!

Comme promis, nous conservons le rythme d'une publication par semaine!  
J'espère que jusque là, l'histoire vous plait!  
Je tiens à préciser pour ceux qui n'auraient pas compris, que dans cette fic, les personnages sont un peu caricaturés! Nous ne cherchons en aucun cas à mettre en scène un James crédible! :p

Sur ce, bisouus et à bientôt!

* * *

Chapitre 2: Le retour du détective Potter

Non, en fait, quand j'ai dit que je riais doucement, ce n'était pas vraiment approprié. Disons que j'ai faillis m'étouffer dans mon hilarité, et j'ai donc décidé de m'accorder une pause dans ma lecture. Comprenez "petite virée d'urgence dans la cuisine".  
Rien de tel qu'un fondant au chocolat pour se remettre d'un étouffement!  
Bon, reprenons notre lecture si palpitante!

_2 septembre 1975_  
_Ma chère Poopy,_

Mais c'est qui elle à la fin? Je vais finir par être jaloux! Pourquoi c'est pas moi ton confident, hein? Je suis pourtant l'homme le plus gentil de la terre! N'importe quel homme sain d'esprit l'aurait compris... Ah c'est vrai... tu n'es pas un homme!  
Aaah les femmes!

_Je me suis réveillée pleine d'énergie et impatiente à l'idée de commencer cette première journée!_

Oulaaaa...!

_Après avoir jeté un regard au réveil qui indiquait 6h30, je me suis levée pour pouvoir utiliser la salle de bain en première. _

Parce qu'en plus, ça se lève tôt?!

_J'arrive ainsi à éviter chaque matin les disputes entre les trois autres. Kate passe toujours juste après moi, viennent ensuite les autres qui se lèvent plus tard et qui passent des heures à se faire "belles pour les Maraudeurs". Elles ne voudraient pas les décevoir! Pathétique..._

Pathétique? Moi j'aime bien ces gentilles attentions envers nous! Et elles au moins, elle acceptent sans hésiter de sortir avec moi! Et puis c'est normal de pas se réveiller à l'aube tous les matins! Comme le dit le dicton moldu: "l'avenir appartient à ceux qui se couchent et se lèvent tard"! Ou un truc dans le genre du moins... Bon, tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait revoir ta philosophie, ma petite Lily!

_Là je relis pour la troisième fois mon livre d'Histoire de la magie en attendant Kate, et d'ailleurs je crois qu'elle arrive! Je te laisse ma Poopy, j'ai hâte d'être ce soir pour te raconter cette première journée! _

_Olala, si tu savais comme ça c'est passé... Tout d'abord nous avons retrouvé Juliet et Anna, et pris joyeusement le chemin de la Grande Salle. Enfin joyeusement... presque! Juliet était d'humeur exécrable après s'être levée "si tôt". L'école était déserte, ce qui est vraiment étrange. La distribution des emplois du temps ne commençait pourtant que dans 1h30! Les autres élèves n'étaient ils pas impatients de reprendre les cours?!_

Euh... Non!

_Nous avons donc papoté en attendant l'heure fatidique. Enfin, après avoir bu son jus de citrouille, le professeur Dumbledore se leva... et le drame se produisit._

Ah, enfin le moment tant attendu!

_Il se retrouva sans voix (sans mauvais jeux de mots)! Étonnamment, il semblait plutôt amusé et réessaya plusieurs fois de parler, en vain. Il se tourna alors vers les professeurs, qui ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait, puisque le directeur leur tournait le dos._  
_Je vis le professeur McGonagall ouvrir la bouche pour demander quelque chose mais... elle non plus ne pouvait pas parler! Comment peut on avoir cours si le professeur ne peut pas communiquer?_

Justement, on ne peux pas! C'est là tout le génie de la blague!

_J'ai crû que j'allais commettre un meurtre!_

Mais non, mais non!

_La première question qui me vient à l'esprit fut: "Où est Potter?!"_

Moi? Ici, prêt à te servir! "Potterma, toujours toujours là pour toi!"

_Je voulais, et veux encore, le découper en petit morceaux et le donner au calamar géant!_

Ah...! Sinon s'embrasser c'est sympa aussi!

_Pourquoi faut il que les Maraudeurs gâchent ma première journée?! Je l'attendais depuis si longtemps! Et comment allons nous faire pour les BUSES si nous manquons un jour entier?_

Ça devient dramatique! Au point où on en est, le suicide est la seule solution! Non, attends! Sinon, tu peux m'épouser!

_Les professeurs bougeaient les lèvres mais aucun son ne sortait, comme dans les films muets. Au début, les élèves regardaient stupéfaits ce qui se passait, puis tous se mirent à parler en même temps, faisant un boucan inimaginable. Les professeurs essayaient de les faire taire avec de grands gestes mais c'était inutile. Enfin, Dumbledore lança un silencio informulé à la salle et écrivit dans l'air les instructions à suivre: rester assis en attendant notre emploi du temps puis "profiter" du temps libre qu'on aurait jusqu'à ce qu'ils retrouvent leur voix._  
_Un élan de joie incompréhensible jaillit tandis que je m'insurgeais contre cette mesure: "NON! NE SUPPRIMEZ PAS LES COURS, ON PEUT TROUVER UNE SOLUTION!"_

Bah, je crois qu'ils n'en ont pas trouvé, heureusement d'ailleurs parce que vu les cours qu'on a le mardi! Arithmancie, botanique et soins aux créatures magiques l'après midi. J'aurais encore préféré avoir potions, c'est génial pour faire des blagues, surtout à Servilus, Slughorn ne voit jamais rien et est incapable de deviner qui sont les auteurs des explosions de chaudron de Rogue, son chouchou!  
Mais bon, toutes ces matières dès le premier jour, ça a de quoi déprimer n'importe qui!

_Une fois les feuilles reçues, les élèves partirent par vagues, scandant le nom des Maraudeurs. Heureusement, ces derniers ne purent en profiter car McGonagall se tenait devant eux, furieuse. Mais comme elle ne pouvait pas parler, ces imbéciles de Black et Potter en profitèrent:_  
_"-Vous avez perdu quelque chose professeur?_  
_-Votre voix par exemple?"_  
_Et tous deux explosèrent de rire._

Et je continue à en rire maintenant, on est vraiment trop drôles!

_Je ne pouvais pas laisser passer ça, tu comprends Poopy? Alors je me suis dirigée TRÈS dignement vers le petit groupe et me suis désignée comme porte parole du pauvre professeur McGonagall._  
_"VOUS ÊTES COMPLÈTEMENT STUPIDES! BANDE DE CRÉTINS, VOUS NOUS FAITES PERDRE UN JOURNÉE ENTIÈRE DE COURS! ON MOURRAIT TOUS D'ENVIE DE COMMENCER LE PROGRAMME!"_  
_Peter regarda les élèves autour de nous qui, je l'avoue, semblaient aux anges._  
_"-Bravo, vous les avez pervertis, espèces d'abrutis (admire la rime Poopy)! Et Potter, arrête de faire ce sourire idiot."_  
_Bon d'accord, Mc Gonagall n'aurait peut-être pas ajouté la dernière phrase mais c'est sous son regard satisfait que je les quittais._

Noooonnnn! Ne me quitte pas! Ne me quitte pas, il faut oublier,tout peut s´oublier, qui s´enfuit déjà, oublier le... Hum, hum! Notez que je suis toujours aussi doué en chant, en toute modestie bien sûr! Bon, revenons à nos chaudrons!

_Bien décidée à ne pas perdre mon temps, je me rendis à la bibliothèque. Après avoir consulté mon emploi du temps, je me mis à travailler les matières que nous aurions du avoir aujourd'hui. Heureusement, je suis assez forte en Arithmancie et en Botanique..._

Et en métamorphose, et en potions, et en sortilèges, et … Attends! Y a-t-il une matière où tu n'es pas forte?

_...je n'aurais aucun mal à rattraper mon retard!_

Quel retard?!

_Mais à cause de ma colère, j'avais complètement oublié mes amies. Celles-ci arrivèrent vite dans la bibliothèque et m'obligèrent à en sortir. Anna eu l'idée de sortir prendre l'air dehors puisqu'il faisait beau. Nous nous baladâmes une petite demie-heure en papotant de tout et de rien, et pour ma part, surtout en pestant contre les Maraudeurs. Nous nous retrouvâmes devant le terrain de Quidditch._

Le hasard fait bien les choses! A moins que ce ne soit ton inconscient qui t'ai mené jusqu'à moi! Je savais que tu m'aimais, je le savais!

_Et quand on parle du loup... Comme par hasard, Potter et ses amis volaient sur leurs balais. Ou plutôt ses amis le regardaient tandis qu'il faisait je-ne sais-quoi dans les airs._

Oh, Lilounette, si j'avais su que tu étais là à ce moment, je t'aurais montré ce que je savais faire d'époustouflant. Allez, avoue que je vole trop bien!

_Nous ne sommes pas restés longtemps car aucune de nous n'aime vraiment le Quidditch._

Mais il ne s'agit pas de voir du Quidditch! Il s'agit de me voir moi, le grand James Potter, meilleur joueur de Quidditch de tous les temps, l'homme le plus célèbre de Poudlard, appartenant au club très fermé et très admiré des Maraudeurs...en train de voler! Comment peux tu confondre ça! De plus, quand c'est moi qui joue au Quidditch, ce sport devient encore plus intéressant que d'habitude! Tu ne peux donc t'ennuyer! Rien que le fait d'admirer mon beau visage, mon corps d'athlète et mon aisance inégalable sur mon nouveau balai, et entre nous, le plus performant des balais qui existe pour le moment, suffirait à ravir plus d'une jeune fille normale. Or, toi, tu n'es pas normale, tu es extraordinaire, magnifique et très intelligente. Tu ne peux donc rater aucun des avantages à me voir jouer devant tes yeux!

_A l'heure du repas, les professeurs n'avaient toujours pas retrouvé leur voix à mon grand désespoir. Le professeur Slughorn ne pourrait il pas faire cours, même sans sa voix?_

Heu... non!

_Je réussis à convaincre Kate, Juliet et Anna d'aller à la bibliothèque pour être un peu au calme (et surtout pour travailler!). Après deux heures d'Arithmancie et botanique avancée, mes amies n'en pouvaient plus et nous dûmes partir. On voit tout de suite qui n'a rien fait pendant les vacances! Moi, mon cerveau est habitué à travailler et je me sentais prête à continuer pendant des heures. Nous rentrâmes donc dans la salle commune pour papoter un peu, hors des oreilles sensibles de la bibliothécaire._  
_Malheureusement, la salle commune était tout sauf calme. Les quatre idiots avaient décidés d'organiser une fête pour "célébrer" la non-reprise des cours. Drôle d'idée!_

Ah, pour une fois, je suis d'accord avec toi, c'était super drôle! Tout le monde avait amené de la nourriture de ses provisions personnelles, ces communs mortels ne connaissent pas l'entrée des cuisines! Du coup, on a récupéré toutes leurs provisions pendant qu'ils mangeaient ce qu'on avait ramené des cuisines. Pendant une semaine, on a dégusté d'excellents cookies faits par la mère d'un quatrième année et des bonbons moldus!

_Heureusement, le professeur McGonagall est arrivée et tout le monde a pu voir qu'elle avait enfin retrouvée sa voix!_  
_"-QU'EST-CE QUE C'EST QUE ÇA?! QUELLE EST LA RAISON DE CETTE FÊTE? VOUS DÉSHONOREZ VOTRE MAISON, LA MAISON DE GRYFFONDOR, C'EST INADMISSIBLE!"_

_Cet imbécile de Potter osa intervenir:  
_  
Je sais, je suis trop courageux, Gryffondor jusqu'au bout des doigts hein! Et tu craignais pour ma vie n'est ce pas ma petite Lily! C'est mignon!

_"-Professeur, ne criez pas trop, vous risqueriez de reperdre votre voix!_  
_Black, comme à son habitude, suivit l'exemple de son ami, et enfonça encore plus le clou:_  
_-Nous ne raterions un autre de vos cours pour rien au monde! Ils sont si intéressants!"_  
_La sentence ne tarda pas à tomber: pour leur blague puérile qui avait retardée la rentrée, les Maraudeurs eurent un mois de retenus bien mérité. Remus m'a déçue, il est préfet quand même!_

Je ne peux qu'être d'accord avec toi: la décadence des préfets de nos jours...! Si j'avais été à la place de Lunard, ça ne se serait pas passé comme ça! Oui, j'aurais évité de nous faire coincer, moi...

_Potter et Black eurent droit à une semaine supplémentaire de retenues pour leurs remarques irrespectueuses._

Irrespectueuses?! Pffff, tu chicanes là!

_Je crains malheureusement que cela ne les gêne pas beaucoup, ils en ont déjà tellement qu'un mois en plus ne doit pas changer grand chose!_

Ah, tu l'as remarqué, toi aussi! On a fait un concours avec Sirius! D'ailleurs je crois qu'il a une heure de plus que moi, il va falloir y remédier...

_Lorsque le professeur McGonagall sortit, l'atmosphère était nettement refroidie. Ça fait du bien un peu de calme.  
Je montais rapidement dans le dortoir avec Kate, avant que Potter n'ait l'idée de me parler!_

Je ne relèverai pas!

_Au dîner, à mon grand soulagement, je vis que tous les professeurs avaient retrouvés leur voix. On va donc pouvoir commencer les cours demain! Heureusement d'ailleurs: rater métamorphose, sortilèges et arithmancie, ce serait impossible! Ce sont des matières passionnantes mais difficiles, on ne peut pas espérer suivre sans les explications des professeurs._

Blablabla, on s'en fiche, tu étais sûrement la seule à avoir autant hâte d'avoir cours! S'il y a une chose qui ne me manque pas pendant les vacances, c'est bien ça pourtant!

_Je ne me suis pas couchée trop tard pour être bien en forme demain matin, et attaquer pleine d'entrain cette rentrée tant attendue!_

Quoi?! Mais c'est impossible de se coucher si tôt tous les jours! Il y a un moment où on emmagasine trop d'énergie, et on finit par exploser... Attendez un instant... Mais c'est donc ça! Tu me cries tout le temps dessus parce que tu dors trop! Donc en fait tu m'adores! Oh je suis trop fort! Saluez le retour du détective Potter!


	4. 3: Pédophile & Masochisme

Coucou!

Merci à tous les lecteurs à reviewers (moins nombreux que les lecteurs malheureusement!)  
Et important: dites nous si c'est assez clair la distinction entre journal intime/réactions de James! Parce que si vous vous emmêlez un peu, on peut faire autrement!

A le semaine prochaine! (Titre d'un roman de la génialissime Jacqueline Wilson au passage!... Oui, c'était la minute culture!)

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Pédophilie et Masochisme**

_3 septembre 1975_  
_Ma chère Poopy,_

_Quelle joie m'habite aujourd'hui! Les cours vont enfin commencer! Et cette fois-ci, les Maraudeurs ne peuvent rien y faire: ils se sont pris tellement d'heures de colle hier soir qu'ils ne sont pas près de lever le petit doigt avant un bon bout de temps... voir à jamais!_

Ah, ma pauvre Lily, tu es bien naïve et innocente! Ce ne sont pas cinq petites semaines de retenue qui vont nous faire arrêter la pratique de notre passe temps favori!  
Cela dit, c'est bien d'être optimiste, voilà un autre de nos nombreux points communs! Même si être convaincu que tu sortiras avec moi, c'est être réaliste, et non pas optimiste. Mais ne chipotons pas là-dessus.

_Me voici de retour, ravie! Le cours de métamorphose était génial, bien qu'un peu stressant: le professeur McGonagall nous a longuement parlé des B.U.S.E. L'enjeu est tellement important! J'ai rajouté en conséquence, une heure de révision en plus par jour, pour être sûre d'être prête à temps._

Une heure de plus?! Et le sport? Et les amis? Je reste sans voix devant une telle mesure!

_Kate n'avait pas l'air ravie, soit disant que je bosse trop! Elle rira moins lorsqu'elle se retrouvera devant sa copie de B.U.S.E. sans rien savoir sur le sujet!_

Kate, je dois dire que tu remontes dans mon estime!

_Nous avons très vite commencé le programme qui s'avère passionnant! McGonagall nous a montré comment faire un sortilège de disparition, c'était super, mais à mon grand damne Potter et Black réussirent en premiers. Et ils n'ont rien fait de leurs vacances! Je trouve ça vraiment injuste! Bon d'un côté ils ont tellement d'heures de colles que je ne les envie pas, et puis j'aime travailler. Mais quand même!_

Je sais, je sais, je suis un génie! Mais je suis aussi très généreux, donc dès que tu sortiras avec moi, je veux bien partager mon savoir, et tu auras le droit à des cours particuliers en tête à tête avec moi...  
Euh... Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître louche...  
Mais après tout, les deux possibilités me vont hein!

_Après, nous avons eu sortilèges, mais c'était de la théorie. Malgré cela, c'était très instruisant: j'ai appris plein de choses qui n'étaient pas dans les livres. _

Cours sans pratique = ennui mortel

Enfin, heureusement que j'ai des amis intéressants: on a pu tenir une petite réunion des Maraudeurs - enfin sans Remus parce qu'il tenait à écouter au moins pendant les premiers cours. Il nous fusillait régulièrement du regard parce qu'on faisait trop de bruit, mais apparemment on est trop discrets, parce que Lily ne s'en est même pas aperçu!

_Seule ombre au tableau, les Maraudeurs ont décidés de faire du cours de sortilèges un salon de thé, et malgré les remontrances du professeur, ils continuaient à papoter tranquillement, provocant un bruit de fond insupportable!_

Euh... Oublions ce que j'ai dit sur la discrétion!

_Le déjeuner se passa tranquillement, entre deux plaintes de Juliet, qui se disait épuisée par cette première matinée, et déjà submergée de devoirs. Très modestement, elle a de la chance de m'avoir comme amie, tu ne trouves pas Poopy? Je vais pouvoir l'aider dans presque toutes les matières, et je dois avouer qu'en plus, je suis plutôt pédagogue!_

Et après tu me traites de prétentieux? Cela dit, je ne doute pas de la véracité de tes propos, et donc voilà un autre point commun: nous serions tous les deux d'excellents professeurs - bien que je préfère devenir Auror. Enseigner serait "gâcher" mes innombrables talents, comme le courage, l'intelligence, la... bon bref, ce serait trop long de tous les citer!

_Nous profitâmes du beau temps pour nous installer dans le parc et bavarder un moment de nos premiers cours avant de commencer nos devoirs. Mieux vaut ne pas prendre du retard dès le début! nous nous retrouvâmes bientôt seules avec Anna à préparer les cours pour le lendemain. Les autres étaient parties se reposer... et Anna serait allée avec elles si je ne l'avais pas forcée à rester apprendre sa botanique en avance. Quelle amie prévoyante je suis! Nous dînâmes bien vite car je voulais repasser dans ma chambre pour t'écrire, ma chère Poopy. Mais voilà ce qui est fait, je m'en vais donc: ma première ronde de Préfète m'appelle!_

Parfois je me demande ce que je ferais si tu étais mon amie et que tu me forçais à travailler! Mais le problème ne se pose pas puisque tu seras ma petite amie!

_Ah si tu savais Poopy! Je crois bien que je me rappellerais de cette première ronde toute ma vie! Au début, tout allait bien, les couloirs étaient calmes mais j'aurais du me douter que cela ne durerai pas!_

Ouh! Qui sont les méchants élèves qui ont osé sortir après le couvre-feu?

_Je fus à peine étonnée de découvrir Black et Potter en train de marcher tranquillement en plein milieu du couloir! Comment peut on être aussi bête? Combien leur manque-t-il de neurones?_

Pourquoi tant de haine!

_Je me demande souvent comment ils arrivent à avoir de si bonnes notes en cours et faire de telles bêtises en dehors!_

Je sais, je sais! Je suis trop fort! Je t'autorise à m'embrasser.

_Je n'allais évidemment pas le laisser vagabonder, je les interpella vivement:_  
_-Potter, Black!_  
_-Lily Jolie, s'écria cet imbécile de Potter._

Hey! Je ne suis pas un imbécile! Je suis parfait, ne l'oublions pas!

_-Tu te joins à nous Evans? me demanda Black._  
_Je faillis m'étouffer en entendant cela._  
_-Je ne crois pas,non! répondis-je._  
_-Pourquoi es-tu là alors?_

Question tout à fait légitime, vous l'admettrez!

_-Je suis là parce que c'est mon devoir de préfète. Mais il ne me semble pas que vous n'avez aucune raison d'être ici, vous!_  
_-Bien sûr que si nous avons une raison, nous nous promenons tranquillement, on ne fait aucun mal._  
_-Non, bien sûr! Suis-je bête! Vous ne faites que violer le règlement._

Bah oui, on ne faisait rien de mal!

_-Vous ne trouvez pas que vous avez déjà eu assez de retenues comme ça!_

Mais on avait encore rien eu! Un mois et une semaine, c'est pas la mer à boire!

_-Vous n'avez pas non plus l'impression de faire perdre assez de points comme ça à Gryffondor._

Oulaa! Alerte rouge, alerte rouge!

_-Je crois que je vais vous retirer 10 points chacun._  
_-Mais ça va pas dans ta tête de préfète ou quoi?! Tu enlèves des points à ta propre maison! Quelle..._  
_-Black, si tu ne tais pas tout de suite, je t'en enlève encore 10! Et ça vaut pour toi aussi Potter, ajoutais-je en le voyant ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. _  
_Les deux tournèrent des talons non sans me fusiller du regard et je finis ma tournée dans le calme, mais pleine de remords d'avoir enlevé autant de points à Gryffondor. Mais je te promets Poopy que je les récupérerais tous demain! Bon, je vais me coucher maintenant, je dois bien être reposée pour être au top de ma forme en cours! Bonne nuit!_

Après cet épisode tragique, je reste sans voix! Elle l'a fait! Elle l'a vraiment fait! Je me demande si elle n'est pas masochiste au fond!

_ 4 septembre 1975_

_Ma Poopy chérie, _

_Désolée de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt dans la journée mais j'ai dû travailler d'arrache pied pour rattraper les 20 points perdus. Globalement, cette journée était géniale!_

Des tonnes de travail=journée géniale?! J'ai beaucoup de mal à te comprendre là...

_Je n'ai jamais été autant intéressée par le cours d'Histoire de la magie. Il est déjà très passionnant d'habitude mais là..._

Pardon?! Intéressant? Intéressant par rapport à quoi? La vie de Servilus?

_Ensuite, nous avons eu cours d'Etudes de Runes, nous avons donc eu notre nouveau professeur. Il est jeune, gentil, intelligent, très intéressant et plutôt beau en plus!_

Comme moi quoi! ...COMMENT ÇA IL EST BEAU! C'EST QUI CE PROF QUI OSE FAIRE DU CHARME A MA LILY! C'EST DE LA P…DOPHILIE! Hum... enfin bon. Je vais demander à Remus comment il est ce prof. J'aurais du prendre cette option pour surveiller ce prof qui ose plaire à ma Lily!

_Au repas, j'ai retrouvé Kate qui a préféré prendre divination à la place d'études de Runes. Choix étrange si vous voulez mon avis. Il paraît que la prof est un peu bizarre._

Pas qu'un peu si tu veux mon avis!

_L'après-midi, nous avons eu un double cours de potions! C'était l'occasion de regagner les points que Potter et Black nous avait fait perdre!_

Heu... qui nous les avait enlevé déjà?

_C'est vraiment ma matière préférée. Trouver des liens entre des yeux de scarabées et de la corne de licorne en poudre. Savoir qu'un ingrédient mélangé à un autre donne un poison mais que ce même ingrédient peut aussi donner une potion merveilleuse qui apporte la chance..._

Mouais... chacun ses délires! Bon, on va sauter les 20 lignes suivantes où elle explique son amour pour les potions...

_Le professeur Slughorn ramassa les devoirs que nous avions à faire pendant les vacances, j'espère ne pas en avoir fait trop, il n'avait demandé qu'un rouleau de parchemin mais j'en ai fait trois, le sujet m'a tellement passionné!_

Ah! Y avait un rouleau de parchemin à faire? Ah! C'était ça ce 0 dans ma moyenne!

_Le professeur Slughorn avait préparé quelques potions et nous demanda de les reconnaître. Il m'interrogea pour deux d'entre elles me faisant gagner 10 points pour Gryffondor. C'est Severus qui a reconnu la dernière. Ensuite, il a posé une série de questions pour voir qui avait révisé pendant les vacances._

Pas moi!

_C'est étonnant de voir qu'il y avait si peu de personnes capables d'y répondre. Mais que font-ils pendant les vacances?_

Quelle question! On s'amuse!

_Il nous demanda ensuite de réaliser une potion très simple dont j'avais déjà étudié la théorie._

Tu connais le mot détente? Tu en aurais bien besoin, et je pense, en toute modestie, que je suis la personne la plus apte à te l'apprendre! Si tu acceptais de sortir avec moi...

_Cela me fit plaisir d'entendre le professeur Slughorn dire que ma potion était parfaite. J'avais peur d'avoir mis un demi gramme de trop de foie de dragon et une goutte en plus d'infusion d'armoise._

C'est sûr que ça change tout! Comment as-tu pu laisser passer une telle négligence?

_La fin du cours sonna juste après qu'il eut donné quelques devoirs. Il m'a alors beaucoup surpris en annonçant qu'il voulait me donner une récompense parce qu'il n'avait jamais vu un élève participer autant en un cours et ensuite réussir aussi bien sa potion. J'avoue avoir beaucoup rougi. Il a promit de m'offrir un échantillon de potion._

Ah ah! Je te vois venir Slughorn, enlève tes grosses pattes de ma petite amie!... Enfin ma future petite amie! Tu ne trouves pas que tu es un peu trop vieux pour ce genre de trucs?

_Je l'ai croisé un peu plus tard en train de parler au professeur McGonagall de sa décision de me récompenser. J'ai cru comprendre qu'elle approuvait. Merlin, quelle fierté! _  
_Je n'ai mis qu'une heure a faire mes devoirs de potions, et maintenant, Kate m'appelle pour aller dîner. Je te laisse, à tout à l'heure._

Options Ajouter l'histoire aux favoris Ajouter l'auteur aux favoris Laisser une review Signaler ceci


	5. 4: Servilus & Littérature

Salut!

A notre grande stupeur, nous arrivons sans trop de problèmes à tenir le rythme d'un chapitre par semaine! Donc on continue comme ça!  
Merci à Echco pour sa review, et à tous nos lecteurs!

A bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Servilus & Littérature**

Graouuh!  
Ah, ça, c'est mon ventre qui crie au repas! Je me demande s'il reste encore des chocogrenouilles dans ma réserve personnelle.

SIRIUS JE VAIS TE TUER!  
Il a encore fini toute ma réserve secrète! Pour la peine je vais piocher dans la sienne!

LE CABOT! Il a mangé l'intégralité de la sienne en plus! Sale goinfre, comment je vais survivre jusqu'à l'heure du dîner? ' rage, ô desespoir, ô famine ennemie! Combien de temps devrais-je encore endurer cette insoutenable souffrance?

18h12?!  
Pardi! Le dîner a commencé depuis douze minutes et voilà déjà une heure que je lis! Pire encore, que je jeûne! Lily, Lily, Lily... regarde dans quel état tu me met!

Une chose est sûre, la nourriture n'attend pas. Que l'assaut de la Grande Salle commence! En deux temps, trois mouvements, et quelques bousculades pour doubler la file d'élèves, me voici à l'entrée, où flotte une merveilleuse odeur de soupe au potiron.  
Rien de tel dans une froide soirée de février!

Malheureusement, un gamin est assis à ma place habituelle à la table des Gryffondors. Enfin, malheureusement pour lui quoi, on ne la fait pas à James Potter.

"-Hey le mioche, je te laisse deux secondes pour lever tes fesses d'ici et dégager en courant avant que mon ventre vide ne décide de s'attaquer à toi!"

Le petit lève ses yeux terrifiés vers moi, fait tomber sa fourchette dans un grand fracas, et prend ses jambes à son cou, la bouche encore pleine.  
Bien fait.

L'assiette disparaît pour laisser place à une autre, propre. Pendant ce temps, mes amis se sont aperçu de ma présence, et Sirius m'invite d'un geste à m'asseoir à la place désormais libre.

"-Bien, où en étions nous?  
-Ah mon petit Corny, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? On s'inquiétait de ne pas te voir à l'heure pour le dîner!  
-Surtout toi qui est là un quart d'heure avant le début du repas pour être le premier servi...  
-Sombre histoire n'est ce pas? En réalité je n'avais pas très faim...

Malheureusement le fait d'avoir déjà fini mon assiette en moins d'une minute ne joue pas en ma faveur, et Sirius semble s'en apercevoir. Il me lance un regard dubitatif.  
-Bon ok, je l'avoue, j'étais en train de... ne vous moquez pas hein! Je lisais...

Patmol me regarde, interdit. Ce n'est pas bon signe pour la suite... Finalement, il éclate de rire.

-Toi, lire? Aller mon Jamesouchou, tu vas pas nous faire croire ça!  
-Puisque personne me croit, je m'en vais!"

Sur ce, je me lève et pars l'air boudeur. Voilà une occasion en or pour continuer ma lecture en paix! Un petit détour par la cuisine s'impose toutefois, je suis encore plus affamé qu'avant!  
Dès mon entrée dans la cuisine, Tinky et Lala se précipitent vers moi, comme à leur habitude.

Ah! Qu'est ce que j'aime ces elfes. Enfin j'aime être servi quoi. Cela dit, ces créatures sont toujours serviables, et d'excellents cuisiniers de surplus! Je le chargerais de mon gâteau de mariage tient! Je suis sûr que Lily appréciera le lien avec Poudlard.

Finalement, je ressors avec un poulet rôti, des pommes de terre sautées et une tarte à l'abricot: juste assez pour me rassasier! Bon, assez de temps "perdu", il est temps de me remettre à ma lecture avant que ces deux illettrés ne viennent me troubler.

Je n'arrive pas à digérer qu'ils me pensent incapable de lire autre chose que la Gazette du Quidditch! J'avoue ne pas lire beaucoup de grande littérature... bon ok, pas du tout. Cela dit, il est normal que quelqu'un ayant mon immense quotient intellectuel ne lise que rarement: que peut il apprendre de plus?

Bref, reprenons.

_5 septembre 1975_  
_Poopy,_  
Aujourd'hui, ce fut une journée plutôt tranquille: nous avons eu Histoire de la Magie, botanique et métamorphose.

Avec ces matières, spontanément, j'aurais décris la journée comme soporifique. Enfin, c'est une question de point de vue.

_Le cours du professeur Binns fut passionant! Il nous a expliqué les accords sociaux et économiques moldus/sorciers de 1850 à 1929._

Il nous a expliqué? Je doute qu'avec un sujet comme ça il ait eu beaucoup de personnes capables d'écouter plus d'une syllabe. Enfin mis à part toi.

_Malheureusement, le cours de botanique, en commun avec les Serpentards, fut moins calme. Black et Potter ont encore une fois joué un tour mesquin à Severus._

Servilus Lily, Servilus!

_Le pauvre s'occupait de ses coquelicots à dents pointues, lorsque deux pétards lui explosèrent à la figure, détruisant sa plante au passage, ce qui lui valut un zéro._

Ah oui, je m'en souviens maintenant! Mais attention! Ce n'étaient pas n'importe quels pétards! C'étaient de pétards du Docteur Filbuste, explosion garantie sans chaleur. Ils viennent de sortir, j'ai payé très cher pour les avoir. Tu vois qu'on le soigne ton Servilus, on ne l'attaque pas avec n'importe quoi!

Et NON, je ne suis pas payé pour faire de la publicité!

C'est du bénévolat...!

...c_e qui lui valu un zéro, le pauvre! Il est pourtant très bon, le professeur Patrick le sait bien. Il aurait quand même pu lui mettre une note et punir les auteurs de cette stupide blague!_

Qui voudrait mettre une bonne note à un paillasson graisseux comme celui-là! Il ne faut pas blâmer Patrick, tu sais! Il suffit qu'un peu de graisse des cheveux de Servilo tombe sur une plante qui déteste la saleté et tout peut exploser! C'est sûr que ce n'est pas à moi que ça arriverait! Mes cheveux sont si propres, si beaux... toutes les filles ne rêvent que de passer leurs mains dedans! N'est-ce pas ma petite Lily! Je suis si beau, intelligent, drôle... il n'y a qu'à voir mes blagues, euh... nos blagues si... STUPIDES!

Elle a écrit stupide? Elle a du se tromper, elle voulait écrire stu... stu... STUP…FIANT! Ouais, enfin ça fait beaucoup de lettres en moins là! La fatigue sûrement... Bon, j'abandonne ma tentative de percer le mystère féminin!

_Tout à l'heure, j'ai croisé le professeur Slughorn qui m'a dit qu'il avait trouvé ce qu'il allait m'offrir en récompense de ma participation au cours dernier. Un flacon de … Félix Félicis!_

C'est qui Félix? Attends... t'as quand même pas flashé sur... NON! Ne me répondez pas, elle parle d'une potion!

_Il va en fabriquer rien que pour moi! Quelle chance j'ai!_

C'est le cas de le dire en effet! Tu vas en avoir de la chance! Peut-être que tu vas enfin remarquer combien je suis beau et que tu es folle de moi! Tu m'en prêteras? … NON! Ne brisez pas mon rêve!

_Je l'aurais dans un moi, c'est le temps qu'il faut pour la préparer. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que j'allais avoir la chance de voir et d'avoir du Félix Félicis!_  
_J'ai retrouvé Kate, Juliet et Anna à la bibliothèque où elles essayaient de faire le devoir de potions que j'ai déjà fait hier!_

Et que j'ai du faire quelques minutes avant le cours! Je crois d'ailleurs me rappeler que j'avais eu une très bonne note, comme d'habitude! Et en toute modestie bien sûr...

_Après leur avoir donné quelques explications, je m'attaqua au devoir de métamorphose que le professeur Mc Gonagall nous a donné aujourd'hui. J'ai rassemblé pendant une heure toutes les connaissances que j'avais sur le sujet: "Le sortilège de disparition a-t-il une influence sur la matière?"._  
_J'ai trouvé un certain nombres d'informations très intéressantes dans différents livres. Je ne vais pas tarder à rédiger. Je faisais juste une petite pause, après avoir fini mon plan au brouillon, pour pouvoir t'écrire ma chère Poopy!_  
_Je vais donc devoir te laisser pour pouvoir commencer à rédiger mon devoir avant d'aller dîner avec Kate, Anna et Juliet qui ont fini leur devoir de potions et viennent de commencer leurs recherches pour la métamorphose. Je vais peut-être les aider un peu._  
_A tout à l'heure! Je t'écrirais après avoir fait ma ronde. J'espère qu'elle se passera bien._

Pourquoi ne se passerait elle pas bien? Tu m'as sans doute du me rencontrer! N'en as tu pas été contente?

_Coucou, me revoilà!_

Oh mon Dieu! Tu es folle de surgir comme ça, j'ai failli faire une crise cardiaque!

_La ronde s'est bien passée! Pour une fois je n'ai vu personne!_

Oh! Tu as du être triste de m'avoir raté! Tu n'avais pas du bien regardé!

_J'ai parlé avec Severus tout à l'heure, après le dîner. Il me déçoit beaucoup en ce moment! Il passe trop de temps avec Avery et Mucilber et les trouve amusants alors qu'il sait pertinemment qu'ils vont devenir des Mangemorts! Je ne le comprends plus._

Moi non plus je ne te comprends pas! Comment peux tu apprécier  
ce mec? Il rêve pourtant que de ça, comme tous ses petites copains! Rejoindre Voldemort! Oui, j'ose prononcer ce nom! Un grand sage ne dit il pas que "la peur d'une nom ne fait que renforcer la peur de la chose". Et comme en plus, je suis super courageux... Et bien, vous voyez le résultat!

_Notre discussion a été un peu animée et nous ne nous sommes pas quittés en très bons termes!_

Une bonne nouvelle, une!

_Mais ça lui passera!_

Pour une fois, je te demanderai de ne pas être trop optimiste!

_Enfin bon! Remus m'a acompagné durant ma ronde et nous avons pas mal discuté. J'adore Remus! Il est vraiment gentil, contrairement à ses amis!_

QUOI?! Quel traître celui-là! Il profite de sa position de préfet, que dans ma grande magnanimité je lui ai pardonné, pour séduire Lily! Et en plus, il fait exprès de ne pas nous voir!  
Comment ça on a une cape d'invisibilité? Il ne voit pas à travers?! Non? Bon... tant pis, j'ai perdu une occasion de parler à ma Lily pour lui faire admirer ma magnifique conversation!

_Bon, je vais te quitter ma chère Poopy pour aller voir Kate._

NON! Ne me quitte pas, il … hum, hum. Je me répète!

_Bonne nuit!_

Tu m'embrasses pas? Dommage...

* * *

**A/N:** Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça un peu plus bas? On dirait... La case review! Et si vous tentiez d'y écrire quelque chose, pour voir?

Bisouus


	6. 5: Anglicien & Prix Nobel

Bonjour, bonjour tout le monde!

Comment allez-vous? Suis-je bête, cela ne peut aller que bien puisqu'il est l'heure de lire votre fic favorite (si,si! je vous assure, vous ne vous en êtes juste pas encore rendu compte! :p)

Merci à tous nos lecteurs!

Sinon, je vous jure qu'on s'était promis d'être plus sérieuses avant d'écrire ce chapitre...!

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Anglicien & Prix Nobel**

La porte s'ouvre tout d'un coup, j'essaye de cacher le journal intime avant de voir apparaître Sirius sur le seuil.

"-Mon Corny, t'es déprimé parce que Lily n'est pas là?

Il me voit enfin, allongé sur mon lit, à moitié mort de rire après avoir ma petite réplique.

-Ah non, t'as pas l'air trop dévoré par la tristesse en fait...  
-C'est normal, je ne me suis jamais senti aussi proche d'elle!  
-Ah oui? C'est la fièvre qui te prend?! Ne t'inquiète pas, elle rentre dans quelques jours à peine! Mais pourquoi tu ris? Pourquoi tu lis? James Potter, je sais que tu me caches quelque chose, tu es fait comme un rat!

Il se précipite sur moi avant que je n'ai le temps de réagir, et tente de s'emparer du petit livre caché sous l'oreiller. S'ensuit une bataille acharnée pour s'en approprier. Soudain, un sort atteint le carnet qui s'envole au ralenti, comme dans les films moldus. Nous lançons un sort au même moment pour essayer de l'attirer, mais ils l'atteignent ensemble.

BOOM!

Des pages volent partout tandis que d'autres brûlent et que je reste planté là, à regarder ce désastre.

-SIRIUS JE TE DETESTE! Tu as brûlé les pages où elle avoue son amour pour moi?  
-Mais qui?! De quoi tu parles?  
-Mais de Lily!  
-Quoi?! Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes?  
-C'est son journal!  
-De qui?  
-Mais enfin, de Lily!  
-Comment tu l'as eu?  
-Je l'ai trouvé.  
-Et tu ne me l'avais pas dit!  
-Il ne fallait pas que Lily l'apprenne...  
-Mais elle est partie en Irlande pour une semaine avec les préfets! Ils sont en échange! Elle n'a aucune chance d'être au courant!  
-Ses amies auraient pu l'apprendre et le lui dire.  
-Il faudrait déjà qu'elle sache qu'elle l'a perdu.  
-Sachant qu'elle écrit dedans chaque jour, je pense en effet qu'elle le sait déjà!  
-Mais elle ne sait pas que c'est toi...  
-Non! Et j'espère bien qu'elle ne le saura jamais.  
-Il ne vaudrait mieux pas pour toi en effet qu'elle l'apprenne, ou je ne donne pas cher de ta peau!  
-Merci beaucoup Patmol! Ta sollicitude me touche énormément!  
-Je sais, je sais! Mais passons aux choses sérieuses! Tu as déjà lu beaucoup? C'est intéressant?  
-Quelques jours seulement! Ça parle de trucs de filles surtout! Mais elle raconte souvent nos blagues, surtout celles qu'on fait à Servilus. On est vraiment trop drôle!  
- Montre!

On se penche donc tous les deux sur le journal et je reprends ma lecture là où je m'étais arrêté tout à l'heure.

_6 septembre 1975_

_Chère Poopy,_

_Quelle terrible journée aujourd'hui. A croire que je les accumule. Où sont passées le calme et la tranquilité de ma routine habituelle?_

-Elle parle toujours comme ça, ou c'est juste un accès d'éloquence?  
-Ah, toi aussi tu as remarqué sa virtuosité à manier les mots? Elle méritait un prix Nobel!  
-Un prix Nobel? Cela impliquerai qu'elle publie son journal intime...  
-Ah... Enfin, cela ne change rien au fait que deux maîtres de la littérature sont faits pour s'entendre!  
-C'est qui le deuxième?  
-Sacreubleu! Moi que nenni! Osâses tu ignorasser ma supérience à parlanassier- référence au Parnasse évidement...  
-Whooo! Stop!  
-Ah, vous aviasses raison! Ignorassera, pas ignorasser. Donc, je reprîme: Ignorasseras tu que... non, Ignorasseri? Ignorassero? Non, c'est bien ignorassera de la 7ème déclinaison: ignorassera, ae, féminin!  
-Il n' y a que 5 déclinaisons en latin...  
-Justassement, je parlanassier grec!  
-James, tu commences à me faire peur là...  
-Sacrilège! J'oubliaje que les clébards ne parliotes point l'angliciens antique!  
-Pff... Vous vous trompasse! Je fute le primaire lauréat d'angliciens à seulasse l'âge de 5 ans...  
-Mille pardonances, adorationné camarade! J'oubliâme votre bravoure en la matière!  
-Je vous excusasses mon brave! Vous même vous debrouillasser plutôt excisement..  
-Ah, vous m'honorassiez, cependant...

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous racontez tous les deux?!

Mince, Peter! D'une habile galipette avant, j'atteins mon oreiller où se trouve le journal et m'allonge dessus: on est déjà bien assez à connaître son existence, pour un journal intime. Malheureusement, Sirius semble avoir eu la même idée que moi, au même moment. De la vraie télépathie, je vous dis! Bref, sous le regard déjà sceptique de Peter, nous nous cognons brutalement. Niveau discrétion, on repassera...

-Je peux savoir ce que vous me cachez?  
-Rien!

Ça, c'est un des problèmes de la télépathie: quand on répond le même chose, en même temps, c'est louche!

-Bon, j'ai compris, vous voulez garder vos petites secrets pour vous...  
-Quelle perspicacité Peter! Tu fais des progrès, c'est bien!

Il doit prendre ça pour un compliment parce qu'il s'en va!  
Enfin tranquilles.

-Bon, on reprend notre lecture?  
-Avec plaisir Coco!  
-Eh! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de m'appeler comme Boulou!

Boulou... non, mais j'vous jure! Est-ce que ça vous semble un surnom possible pour moi? Bon, pauvre Sirius! Après tout, il ne peut pas être doué partout... Être un bon inventeur de surnoms est un art difficile! Que, entre nous, je maîtrise parfaitement.

-Coco, au moins c'est cohérent!  
-Ah ouais? En quoi le mot Sirius t'évoque Coco?  
-Noix de coco, cocorico, poulet blanc, andouillette, sauce barbecue, fête d'anniversaire, jolies filles, Vénus, étoile, donc Sirius! CQFD!

Sur ce, nous éclatons de rire.

-Bon, ok! Coco est assez plausible... Mais avoue que Boulou aussi! Tes cheveux indomptables, un porc-épic, boulou!  
-Euh... C'est quoi le rapport entre un porc-épic et Boulou?  
-Bah! Boulou porc-épic! Comment veux tu appeler un porc-épic différemment?  
-Ah ouais... Bon, finalement, t'es pas si nul que ça comme inventeur de surnoms!  
-Merci Boulou! On reprend?  
-Affirmatif Coco!

_Déjà, rien que mon réveil fut horrible. J'avais prévu de me réveiller à 9 heures mais c'était sans compter sur Pam et Lucy. _  
_Elles n'avaient pas réussi à adresser la parole aux Maraudeursde la semaine et elles ont donc décidé de se réveiller à l'aube pour guetter leur sortie de leur dortoir. Les pauvres ont oublié un détail fondamental, ils ne pointent pas le bout de leur nez avant midi. J'ai trouvé que ce serait drôle de ne pas leur rappeler ce détail. Grand mal m'a pris!_  
_Elles ont mis trois réveils décalés pour être sûres de bien se réveiller. Ça a tellement bien marché que toutes les filles de Gryffondor ont du être réveillées par ce boucan! Finalement, après avoir essayé en vain de me rendormir, je me suis levée, tirant Kate hors du lit._  
_Le temps que Pam et Lucy finissent de se doucher, Kate et moi avons discuté, tout en choisissant nos vêtements. Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin mettre des vêtements moldus après une semaine en uniforme. Non pas que je n'aime pas l'uniforme de Poudlard, au contraire! Je trouve ça super qu'il n'y ait pas de distinction entre les élèves. Mais bon, ce n'est pas toujours agréable._  
_Nous sommes ensuite descendues pour le déjeuner, où, comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Anna et Juliet n'y étaient pas! Parfois, j'aimerais être à Serdaigle. Personne pour nous déconcentrer quand on travaille, et personne pour nous réveiller à 6h30 du matin!_

-Traîtresse!  
-Fausse Gryffondor! Personne ne t'empêche de dormir jusqu'à midi tous les week-ends! La preuve...  
-Hum, hum! Qui nous a réveillé à 9 heures la semaine dernière à coups d'Aguamenti?  
-Mais... j'avais faim! Je n'allais quand même pas aller manger tout seul, Coco!  
-C'est ça, c'est ça... La prochaine fois que tu nous fais le coup, je te jette par la fenêtre, histoire que ton petit séjour à l'infirmerie nous permette de dormir!  
-Serait-ce une menace?  
-Je vois que tu comprends vite!

_Elles nous ont rejoint vers 10 heures, et après avoir discuté du bilan de notre première semaine, nous sommes allées faire nos devoirs à la bibliothèque._

-Elle est sérieuse là? Je croyais que c'était une légende Poudlarienne!  
-Et non! Il y a vraiment des gens qui font leurs devoirs le samedi matin, Patmol!  
-Whaou! Tu crois que Remus est au courant?  
-T'inquiètes pas, je vais ajouter ça à la liste de trucs à lui demander à son retour!  
-Et y a quoi d'autre sur cette liste?  
-Alors... "Est-ce qu'un jour les hippogriffes auront des dents?", "Comment les moldus tirent ils la chasse d'eau sans magie?", "les tomates sont-elles des fruits?", et enfin, un ajout récent: "Y a-t-il encore une répartition?"  
-Tu me poses une colle! Vivement son retour, je ne crois pas que je pourrais penser à autre chose avec ses questions en tête!  
- A qui le dis-tu! Bon, on reprend?

* * *

**A/N :**...je crois qu'on n'a pas réussi! Une autre fois peut être? :p  
ET NON! Nous n'avions rien bu, et rien fumé...ou presque! En aucun cas nous ne faisons de la publicité pour l'alcool ou la drogue! :p

Le prochain chapitre va paraître, à votre grand bonheur, mardi soir la semaine prochaine. Nous avons un empêchement le mercredi... Bref, c'est Noël avant l'heure! (ou en retard selon les points de vue!)

PS: ne sous estimez pas le pouvoir de la télépathie... ;)


	7. 6: Violons, Crustacés & Grands Poètes

Comme promis, voici ce chapitre un jour en avance! Oui je sais, on vous gâte trop! Mais que voulez vous, c'est l'amouuuur! Vous aussi, vous pouvez nous montrer votre amour pour nous en nous laissant pleeeeein de jolies et gentilles reviews! (et mêmes des méchantes! :D)

Le prochain chapitre sera mercredi prochain!

Assez parlé, place à... à quoi tient? A ce chef d'oeuvre qui sert de chapitre 7!  
...SPLASH!

Oups... ça c'est le bruit de mes chevilles qui viennent d'exploser! lol

* * *

**Chapitre 6: Violons, Crustacés & Grands Poètes**

_Je me suis très vite retrouvée seule, mes amies, déjà lassées de travailler (au bout d'à peine 1h30!) ont décidé de papoter. Je te laisse imaginer la suite... Elles ont quand même battu leur reccord! 47 secondes avant que Mme Pince ne les mette à la porte!_

-Hé! Ça ne se fait pas! Y a du favoritisme là! Nous, on rentre à peine dans la Bibliothèque qu'on est déjà dehors!  
-On a quand même réussi à tenir 13 secondes une fois!  
-Oui, enfin... C'était la première fois qu'on y était allé et bizarrement, ça n'a pas plus à Mme Crabe que tu fasses exploser une bombabouse juste devant elle!  
-Eh! C'était pas moi, c'était toi qui l'avait Patmol! Et elle s'appelle Pince, pas Crabe!  
-Pince, Crabe... c'est la même chose! Et oui, c'était moi qui tenait la bombabouse mais je te l'ai lancé et tu l'as lâché. Et du coup on s'est retrouvé attaqués par une horde de livres hargneux (admire la richesse de mon vocabulaire Cornedrue!) tandis qu'une horrible harpie criait au lèse-majesté!  
-Coco, je ne peux m'empêcher de demander d'un air inquiet, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé? T'as avalé un dictionnaire?  
-Boulouuu! Tu as écouté ce que je viens de dire? Je n'ai pas accès à la bibliothèque!  
-Tu es malade alors?  
-C'est toi le malade dans l'histoire! Y a que toi pour tomber amoureux d'une psychopathe rousse qui te déteste!  
-Elle ne me déteste pas d'abord!  
-Je te propose de continuer à lire, on va vite en avoir la preuve!

_Malheureusement, cette tranquillité n'a pas duré longtemps! Aussitôt après le départ de mes amies, Potter est arrivé dans la bibliothèque et s'est assis à ma table. Pot de glue extra forte bonjour! A croire qu'il possède un objet magique qui détecte quand je suis seule!_

-Touché chéri!  
-Je dirais même touché coulé! Elle est quand même sacrement intelligente la petite Evans!  
-Parce que tu en doutais?  
-Oh non, comment serait-ce possible?! Elle est forcément intelligente puisqu'elle a remarqué à quel point tu étais stupide!  
-Cela sous entendrais, si j'étais réellement stupide, que tu le serais aussi vu que tu traîne avec moi!  
-Non c'est très différent... C'est juste que... Retournons à notre lecture veux tu?

_Autant te dire que je l'ai tout de suite envoyé promener:_

-Je sais! C'est parce que je suis très généreux que je traîne avec toi: t'as besoin de quelqu'un pour veiller sur toi, vu ton faible QI...  
-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu me sors ça? Tu ne serais pas en train de me distraire de ma lecture pour ne pas que je lise le passage où Evans te rembarre?  
-Moi? Non... hum hum... Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles!  
-Ah oui? Parce que moi je vois très bien! Tiens, écoute ça:

_-"Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter?_  
_  
Et là il m'a sorti un poème sûrement pioché dans le premier livre de poésie sur lequel il est tombé:_  
_-Ce que j'attends de vous, ma chère et tendre Lily  
C'est que vous compreniez la chance que vous avez  
De m'avoir à vos pieds, moi, amoureux transi  
Et qu'à cette question tant répétée,  
Votre réponse ne soit qu'on simple petit oui! __**(1)**_

_Inutile de te dire Poopy que j'ai trouvé ça tellement ridicule que je n'ai pu retenir un petit sourire de dérision.  
-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es dans une bibliothèque Potter, que ma réponse changera! Et puis cesse de citer ces grands auteurs, les pauvres doivent se retourner dans leurs tombes en apprenant qu'un type comme toi s'en sert à des fins aussi puériles - et irréalisables, soit dit en passant!  
-Oh merci ma Lily! Je suis touchée que tu me considère comme un grand poète!  
-Je n'ai pas dit que TU étais un grand poète, mais que tu R…CITAIS des poèmes de grands poètes. Tu deviens sourd mon pauvre.  
-Mais, c'est moi qui l'ai écrit!  
-Sors ça à tes admiratrices Potter, mais avec moi ça ne prend pas!"_

_Sur ces paroles, je me replongeais dans mon livre de potions avec délice. J'oubliais vite Potter._

-Hey mais c'est pas juste! C'est vraiment moi qui l'ai écrit!  
-T'auras finalement réussi à le caser, bravo! En tout cas heureusement que tu as écouté mes conseils et que tu ne lui a pas sorti celui qui rimait en _grenouille_!  
-Mais heuuu! Il était très bien aussi! D'ailleurs dès son retour, je pourrais le lui réciter!  
-Ahaha pour le coup, elle ne pourra pas le confondre avec celui d'un grand poète...!  
-Tais toi Patmol!

_Mon chapitre terminé, je sortis pour me rendre directement dans mon dortoir avant d'aller dans la Grand Salle. J'y ai retrouvé Kate pour le déjeuner. Je lui ai tout de suite reproché de m'avoir abandonnée à la merci de Potter. Je lui racontais ce qu'il s'était passé à la bibliothèque après son départ._  
_A mon grand désapointement, au lieu de prendre mon parti et de s'excuser platement, elle s'est mise à rire en me disant tout excité:  
-C'est mignoooon!  
-…coeurant oui! _

-Mais non Lily, écoute ta meilleure amie!  
-Tais toi Corn'!  
-Hey, c'est MA réplique ça!  
-TAIS T...  
-Ok, ok, j'ai compris!

_Elle se mit à disserter sur les soit disant qualités de Potter. J'étais stupéfaite par la trahison de mon amie! Parce que oui, on ne peut pas appeler ça autrement! Un ami n'est-il pas fait pour te soutenir dans toutes les épreuves Poopy?_

-Sors les violons Paddy chéri, ça devient sentimental!  
-Ouais c'est ça, tu verras ce qui va t'arriver si tu continues à interrompre notre lecture tous les deux mots!  
-Ah les amis de nos jours! Je me demande comme je peux passer mon temps avec un sans coeur comme toi!  
-Hey!  
-Je pourrais faire un clan avec Lily pour les Pauvres Elèves Abandonnés par leurs Amis, le P.E.A.A.! Je serais son nouvel ami comme ça!  
-C'est beau l'amour... Dommage que ça ne permette pas de réaliser les rêves!  
-Sirius!  
-C'est perdu d'avance mec!  
-Bien sûr que non! On en a déjà parlé, c'est juste qu'elle aime se faire prier! Je trouve ça charmant!  
-Merlin, que l'amour rend bête!  
-...Dis l'idiot du village!  
-Qui parle?! Enfin bon, on tourne en rond! Reprenons une bonne fois pour toutes!

_Kate m'annonça qu'elle avait prévu un après-midi détente avec Anna et Juliet. j'avoue que ça me va très bien, j'ai déjà bien avancé mes devoirs et nous auront tous le temps de les finir demain._

-C'est flippant! Elle passe son temps à penser à ses devoirs ou quoi? Tu es sûr que tu arriveras à supporter son côté sérieux Cornedrue?  
-Bien sûr que oui, nous sommes...  
-Oui, oui, c'est ça! J'espère que ça ne déteindra pas sur toi, ou elle va m'attendre!

_On a prévu une ballade autour du lac. Je vais donc te laisser pour les rejoindre, je te raconterais tout à l'heure!_  
_  
Coucou c'est moi! En même temps je ne vois pas qui cela pourrait il être d'autre! Je t'ai manqué?_

-Oh oui, énormément! Ma Lily, tu n'imagines même pas combien je souffre, je suis vidé de mon énergie et de ma joie de vivre, je ne peux survivre sans toi, amour de ma vie... AIHEU! Ça va pas de me frapper comme ça Sirius?  
-Fallait bien que je t'arrête, ça me fait pleurer ses déclarations!  
-Oh Coco! Tu veux un mouchoir?  
-Je veux bien! Je suis si émotif... Je n'aime pas les histoires d'amour qui finissent mal!  
-Ne t'en fais pas mon Patmol, cette histoire là, elle se finira bien! Tu sais, comme dans les contes: ils se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants! Enfin je dis beaucoup, mais pas trop quand même hein! Et tu sais quoi? Tu auras peut être la chance, que dis-je, l'honneur, d'être mon témoin!  
-Peut être?  
-Si tu es un gentil garçon d'ici là!  
-Ouh la la! Ça risque d'être difficile pendant tout ce temps! Parce que le jour où elle acceptera de se marier avec toi, les dragons cracherons de la glace!  
-Tu te moques de moi?  
-Moi?! Noooon, je n'oserai pas!  
-Mouais, on réglera ça plus tard...!

_J'ai passé un super après-midi. On s'est vraiment bien amusé._

Tu connais le sens de ce mot! Ton cas n'est pas aussi désespéré que je le croyais.

_Nous avons joué à Question pour un Sorcier!_

...Je retire ce que j'ai dit...!

_Je crains que nous n'ayons profité des derniers rayons de soleil au bord du lac. L'été est mort, voici l'automne, ce bruit mystérieux sonne comme un départ __**(2)...**_

-Heu...faut

pas mettre entre guillemets les phrases d'un auteur?  
-Si! D'ailleurs, elle a pas dit de qui c'était...C'est de qui déjà?  
-De Kipling non? Faudra demander à Remus!

_On a fait une longue promenade autour du lac et j'ai remarqué une fois de plus combien le parc de Poudlard était beau! Nous avons beaucoup discuté avec les filles ensuite._

-En même temps, ça fait que ça les filles, discuter, discuter et...discuter!  
-Oui! C'est pas pour rien qu'on dit que les filles sont bavardes! C'est pas comme nous, les garçons ne passent pas leur temps à ne rien dire eux...  
-Je me suis toujours demandé comment elles faisaient pour parler autant! Elles n'ont pas mal à la langue au bout d'un moment?  
-Je dirais qu'une fois de plus, tout réside dans le mystère féminin! Mais pour être sûr, autant demander à Remus!  
-Belle affirmation professeur Boulou!  
-Merci professeur Coco!  
-Je voudrais cependant préciser qu'il va falloir attendre une semaine avant de pouvoir poser toutes ces questions à Remus!  
-Une semaine! Encore une semaine! Mais, comment va-t-on faire pour tenir aussi longtemps avec toutes ces questions aussi importantes?  
-On devrait peut-être lui envoyer une lettre!  
-A qui?

Mince, voilà Peter! C'est vrai qu'il est tard et qu'on est censé dormir! Je crois bien qu'il faudra reprendre la lecture demain...mais, demain... ON A COURS! ' rage, ô désespoir... Ah, non! En fait ça va, on a que Sortilèges, métamorphose et Potions... et je crois bien qu'on a Astronomie aussi! Ce sont pas des matières trop importantes, ça va! Je pourrais lire pendant.

-On parlait de Remus!  
-Pourquoi vouliez-vous lui envoyer une lettre?  
-Pour lui demander s'il savait comment faisaient les filles pour parler autant sans avoir mal à la langue!

C'est moi qui vient de répondre à Peter. Celui-ci me regarde un instant, j'ai l'impression qu'il croit que je me moque de lui! Ne voit-il pas l'importance fondamentale de cette question existentielle?!  
La réponse est non, le voilà qui rigole à s'en fendre les côtes, c'est à peine s'il ne se roule pas par terre!  
Je renonce à comprendre ce qu'il se passe dans son cerveau, je préfère aller me coucher! Quelle heure est-il? 22h! Oulala, Lily déteint sur moi, voilà que je me mets à me coucher avec les poules!

**(1)** : par ProfesseurBlinis, notre grande poétesse !  
**(2)** : extrait de Chant d'Automne par Baudelaire, ce héro de la poésie ! Ça vient de faire tilt dans ma tête, mais on a fait un commentaire composé sur ce poème le même jour où on a commencé à écrire cette fic ! C'étais le petit moment coïncidence… ! :p


	8. 7: Faillotes Frigides & Petits Ennuis

Bonjour!

Je suis absolument désolée pour cet énorme retard! Cela est dû à un phénomène assez réjouissant: j'ai nommé Les Vacances!  
Elles sont malheureusement (ou heureusement selon les points de vue...) terminées, nous reprenons donc note fréquence habituelle de publication!

Aller, cachez votre joie! ;)

A bientôt!

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Faillotes Frigides & Petits Ennuis**

_Cela faisait longtemps que nous n'avions pas eu de discussion comme celle-là! La première semaine a été très dense. Heureusement que cette promenade a été relaxante. Nous avons même découvert un nouvel endroit dans le parc! Ce que j'aime à Poudlard c'est que même après cinq ans d'études, on ne connaît pas encore tous ses secrets. Au contraire, on en découvre tous les jours! C'est ce qui fait son charme!_

-Moi aussi je suis mystérieux! Ça veut dire que j'ai du charme! Elle a dit que j'ai du charme, elle a dit que j'ai du charme, elle a dit que...  
-Depuis quand tu as du charme? C'est moi qui en ait, pas toi!  
-Elle a dit que j'ai du charme, elle a dit que j'ai du...  
-Ça va là! Je crois que j'ai compris!  
-Elle a dit que j'ai du charme! ELLE A DIT QUE J'AI DU CHARME!  
-Un problème Mr Potter?

Mince! J'avais oublié que je suis en cours de Sortilèges!

-Non, non professeur, vous pouvez continuer!

Ah bah non, en fait! Qu'est-ce que ça fait de se faire couper la parole par la sonnerie de fin de cours?

Bon, on a métamorphose maintenant! Le lieu parfait pour continuer ma lecture! Ou pas... En même temps, si je fais autre chose pendant son cours c'est parce que je suis surdoué... Une fois, elle m'a pris en train de lire le Daily Quidditch pendant qu'elle expliquait un exercice soit disant super difficile! Résultat, j'ai réussi du premier coup. Elle était tellement frustrée qu'elle nous avait fait sortir cinq minutes en avance! Oui oui, Mc GO! Je crois que je suis l'élève le plus brillant de toute sa carrière! En toute modestie hein!  
Enfin bon, maintenant qu'on est installés Sirius et moi, on va pouvoir reprendre.

_Nous sommes allées dîner et je t'écris maintenant sous les derniers rayons de soleil qui concluent cette merveilleuse journée. Il est neuf heures, je dois donc descendre dans la salle commune pour, en tant que préfète, veiller à ce que les premières et deuxièmes années aillent se coucher. Ensuite, je pourrais aller aussi au lit. Ah! Qu'est-ce que j'aime toutes ces responsabilités.  
_  
-Je suppose qu'on doit renoncer définitivement à la comprendre? me demande Sirius, sous le choc.  
-Je crains que oui...Mais ne nous inquiétons pas, je la ferais redevenir normale quand elle sortiras avec moi!  
-Tu vas avoir du boulot!  
-C'est pour ça qu'elle doit se dépêcher d'accepter, le plus tôt commencera la cure, le mieux ce sera!  
Maintenant que j'y pense, je suis vraiment un mec généreux. Je suis prêt à mettre ma vie au service des autres (comprendre Lily) pour les aider à devenir chaque jour un peu plus comme moi (comprendre parfait)! Il est inutile de préciser bien sûr qu'ils n'arriveront jamais à atteindre ma perfection. Mais en plus d'être généreux, je suis plutôt ouvert, donc je les accepte avec leurs défauts. Heureusement d'ailleurs! Je serais seul sinon! Et puis comme on dit, il vaut mieux être seul que mal accompagné! Ah non, attendez... oubliez la dernière phrase!  
Oulala, Sirius est déjà presque à la fin de la page, il faut que je m'y remette!

_Oh Poopy! Pourquoi à chaque fois que je remplis mon rôle de préfète, tout doit mal se passer? Déjà, j'ai glissé sur une banane magique en descendantles escaliers du dortoir des filles, du coup j'ai fini étalée par terre devant toute la salle commune, hilare (la salle commune, pas moi...).  
_  
"-AHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Sirius, à côté de moi, est lui aussi mort de rire.  
-Finalement, notre peau de banane magique valait bien ses deux gallions!  
-Oui, c'est juste dommage qu'on n'ait pas pu assister à son fonctionnement!

Juliet se retourne vers nous rapidement, le temps de nous adresser un "chut" exasperé.  
Qu'est ce qu'elle nous veut celle là?! Je pensais que durant l'absence de Lily, elle arrêterait de jouer au petit jeu "Je n'aime pas les Maraudeurs". C'est vraiment un cas désespéré alors!  
Heureusement, Sirius lui rabat son clapet:

-Si tu veux participer à notre conversation Juliet, tu devrais être plus aimabe... ou au moins choisir des vêtements plus seyants!

Et maintenant, je vous parie qu'elle va se retourner et sortir son habituel "T'es vraiment qu'un gamin Black [ou Potter selon les occasions!], et pour toi, c'est Anderson!"  
Mais étrangement, le silence règne. Juliet se serait-elle dégonflée? Les Serdaigles, j'vous jure... Pas de de courage, et encore moins de répondant, sans parler de...

TILT!

Oh Merlin, ça vient littéralement de faire tilt dans ma tête! Le silence règne... dans la classe. C'est pas bon signe ça... J'arrête de fixer le dos de Juliet, pour jeter un coup d'oeil à Sirius.  
Lui aussi semble avoir compris que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, car il déglutit péniblement. D'un bloc, nous nous tournon vers l'estrade, où, comme nous nous l'imaginions, MCGo, les mains sur les hanches, nous fusille du regard. Elle se penche rapidement sur sa montre, et annonce d'un ton glacial:

-2 minutes 37 pour vous apercevoir que je m'étais arrêter de parler... PAR VOTRE FAUTE! J'arrondis toujours à la demie heure supérieur, donc cela fera 3 heures de retenues pour disons... jeudi soir, 19 heures. Et à la prochaine interruption, ce sera dehors!

Donc ça va, on a échappé à sa Grande Colère. Sirius semble penser la même chose, parce qu'il s'attaque déjà à la page suivant du journal de Lily."

_Mais le pire était à venir... J'ai dit aux élèves les plus jeunes d'aller se coucher, et come ils ne voulaient pas, je leur ai exposé les bienfaits du sommeil: une bonne attention en classe, une meilleure mémoire pour retenir les leçons etc...  
Et rends toi compte Poopy, ils se sont moqués de moi! Jack White m'a même traité de FF: "Faillote frigide", pour ensuite ajouter que j'étais "obsédée par le travail". Non mais tu imagines?!  
J'ai plein d'autres centres d'intérêts et je sais très bien m'amuser!  
Regarde, rien qu'aujourd'hui par exemple, j'ai joué à Questions pour un Soricer!_

MOUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA [...] AHAHAHAHAHA!

Tandis que je m'étale à sur ma chaise, écroulé de rire, Patmol est effondré sur sa table, martelant le journal entre deux hoquets d'hilarité.  
Sacrée Lily! Elle est vraiment trop drôle! Qui aurait crû qu'elle aurait autant d'auto-dérision?!  
HAHAHAHAHA!

Les larmes coulent maintenant à flots le long de mes joues, et flouttent ma vue. Malheureusement - ou heureusement? - pas assez pour me cacher la silhouette sombre qui approche de notre table.  
OUPS  
Je crois que c'est McGo. Je ferrais bien de m'arrêter de rire, mais c'est impossible.

"Je peux savoir ce qui vous fait tant rire?"

Du revers de ma manche, j'essuie mes larmes et essaye de cacher ma bouche qui retient un pouffement. Sirius, moins doué, explose littéralement de rire envoyant un bon monticule de postillons sur McGo. Elle a l'air ravie!  
Non, je rigole, en vrai, c'était plutôt effrayant. Tous les yeux sont rivés sur elle et, du fait d'un silence de mort, on entend presque le rugissement qu'elle pousse intérieurement. Son visage est recouvert de plaques rouges, tandis que ses mains sont d'un blanc translucide tant elle sert les poings. Terrifiant, vraiment!  
Elle ferme les yeux et semble essayer de respirer normalement. La bombe est amorçée.  
3...2...1...

-…COUTEZ MOI BIEN ESPÈCES DE RACLURES DE CHAUDRONS, DEPUIS PRÈS DE 20 ANS QUE J'ENSEIGNE LA M…TAMORPHOSE, JAMAIS, AU GRAND JAMAIS DEUX SCROUTS COMME VOUS NE M'ONT AUTANT MANQUE DE RESPECT ET N'ONT …CLAT… DE RIRE EN PLEIN COURS.

Steve Mc Cain, la voyant au bord de l'asphyxie, en profite pour faire son faillot:

-Madame, respirez ou vous allez faire un malaise! Ils n'en valent pas la peine!  
Mc Go, ébahie, reste sans voix, avant de répondre:  
-ON NE VOUS A PAS SONN… McCAIN! ET VOUS, ajoute-t-elle en nous menaçant de son index crispé. JE PEUX SAVOIR CE QUI VOUS A FAIT RIRE?

Oh Merlin, on est vraiment mal!  
J'essaye d'amorcer un geste pour cacher le journal de Lily dans mes affaires de métamorphose mais je m'aperçois que nous n'avons pas sorti nos affaires. A noter: la prochaine fois qu'on voudra faire autre chose que suivre le cours, sortir au moins les affaires du cours en question.  
Mc Go semble avoir vu mon geste et son regard se dirige naturellement sur le petit cahier. Sirius et moi nous lançons un regard désespéré. Finalement, dans un dernier élan de bravoure, Patmol se jete sur l'objet tant convoité, avant que le bras de la prof ne l'atteigne. Le résultat est mitigé. Sirius, allongé sur la table, cache bien le journal. Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment passé inaperçu aux yeux de Mc Go.

-BLACK, JE CROIS QUE VOUS VOUS ETES FAIT ASSEZ REMARQUE POUR AUJOURD'HUI! POUR LA SEMAINE MEME! POUR L'ANN…E...POUR VOTRE SCOLARIT…! MAINTENANT VOUS VOUS ASSEYEZ CORRECTEMENT... ET VOUS LAISSEZ CE LIVRE! ajoute-t-elle tandis que Sirius le pose sous la table.

Alors, dépité, il lui tend, me lançant une moue insatisfaite. Elle s'éloigne lentement. Je me penche vers mon ami pour lui chuchoter discrètement:

-Je crois qu'on va battre le reccord de retenues Coco!  
-Tu l'as dit Boulou, je pense même qu'on va rentrer dans le livre des records!  
-C'est quoi ça?  
-Un livre moldu avec tous le records des gens. D'ailleurs, tu sais c'est quoi lme reccord du monde de la plus grande pizza?  
-Non.

Il ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais là encore, le bruit de fond de classe n'est pas celui qu'on devrait entendre.

-"...moqué de moi. Jack White m'a même traité de FF: "Faillote Frigide ", pour ensuite ajouter que j'étais "obsédée par le travail"..."

Merlin puissance quinze...

-Black, Potter, je suppose que ceci ne vous appartient pas, car je doute que l'expression "obsédé par le travail" vous corresponde...

Sans se tourner vers moi, Sirius bredouille un "Jaaames" inquiet. Couage camarade, la mort n'est qu'une étape de plus...

-Content de t'avoir connu mon frère!  
-Tout le plaisir fut pour moi...  
-ET VOUS TROUVEZ ENCORE L'AUDACE DE PARLER? VOUS DEVRIEZ ETRE EN TRAIN DE PRIER POUR QUE MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR SOIT DE BONNE HUMEUR AUJOURD'HUI. Et maintenant...

Elle tourne les pages une à une avant d'arriver à celle de garde.  
"Lily Evans" murmure-t-elle. Je voie que vous avez profité de l'absence de votre préfète pour lui D…ROBER son journal INTIME! C'est INADMISSIBLE! Je vais le garder pour lui rendre à son retour... Ah! la jeunesse de nos jours... De mon temps, jamais on n'aurait osé lire le journal de quelqu'un d'autre! Si on avait lu le mien...hoho!

Ses joues rosissent un peu, et elle semble se plonger dans ses souvenirs (lointains, vu son âge...)

-Oh la coquine! résume Sirius

Nous éclatons de rire. Des yeux perçants se fixent sur nous. OUPS, troisième round.

-QU'EST-CE QUE VOUS FAITES ENCORE LA? VOUS DEVRIEZ D…JÀ ÊTRE EN TRAIN DE VOUS FAIRE ENGUIRLANDER PAR LE DIRECTEUR!

Ravis de pouvoir nous dégourdir les jambes et surtout, de se reposer les tympans, nous sortons de la classe de notre bien aimé professeur.  
Enfin, je dis bien-aimé mais vous avez compris quoi...  
Une fois la porte refermée derrière nous, nous laissons couler le flot de paroles que nous avions retenu jusque là.

-Bon, on s'en ait bien tiré finalement!  
-Oui, surtout qu'on a quand même osé "emprunté" quelque chose à sa préfète préférée...  
-Je parie que si ça avait été notre journal qu'elle avait trouvé, elle aurait remercié à genoux celui ou celle qui le lisait pendant ses cours.  
-Ça aurait été sa lecture de chevet pendant un moment! Si tu veux mon avis, elle le publierait même pour se faire de l'argent!  
-En même temps, le récit de nos aventures palpitantes ne pourrait qu'être un Best Seller!  
-Ça me fait peur ces histoires, on devrait mettre un copyright sur notre journal intime, je veux pas que cette vieille peau se fasse de l'argent sur notre dos!  
-Heu Sirius... On n'a pas de journal intime!  
-Ah oui! Tant mieux alors! ON devrait quand même garder secrets...nos secrets!  
-Tu veux dire un sortilège de Fidelitas?  
-Ouais pourquoi pas?!  
-Pour garder les secrets de Maraudeurs? Si on est des Maraudeurs, par définition, on est digne de confiance non?  
-Ah ouais.

Nous avions marché sans but précis durant notre conversation, et nous nous trouvons maintenant, sans grande surprise, devant les cuisine. J'ai toujours pensé que mon inconscient était aussi génial que moi: il sait toujours où m'emmener! En même temps, il fait parti de moi. Mais s'il est appelé inconscient, c'est qu'il n'est pas autant moi que moi!  
Mmmmh... à méditer!  
Ou à demander à Remus, c'est bien aussi.

-Un petit casse croûte de 9h30?  
-Avec plaisir Coco, ce serait dommage d'être arrivés jusqu'ici pour rien.  
-Bien dit Boulou! Et puis c'est pas si on avait vraiment l'intention d'aller "se faire enguirlander chez le directeur"!

J'ouvre la porte, et me retourne pour ajouter:

-Et puis, c'est pas comme si ce bon vieux Dumby allait nous passer un savon juste pour ça!

Mais Sirius reste muet, fixant un point derrière moi.

- Non, en effet Monsieur Potter.

Je me retourne doucement. A quelques pas de Patmol et moi, le professeur Dumbledore en personne déguste tranquillement ce qui semble être un crumble aux pommes.


	9. 8: Crumble & Jalousie

Bonjouuuur!

Désolé pour le retard, nous avons eu des problèmes de connexion internet! Mais c'est normalement réglé! (y a interêt!)  
Sinon je tiens à rapeller que cette fic est co écrite avec ProfesseurBlinis!

A la semaine prochaine, et n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que vous en pensez! :D

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Crumble & Jalousie**

Décidément, je crois qu'on vient de battre le record de bourdes en une demi-heure ! Bon aller, ne nous laissons pas abattre !

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur ! Nous écrions-nous en cœur, l'air enjoué.  
-Bonjour James, bonjour Sirius. Je suis agréablement surpris de vous trouver ici.  
-Nous aussi sommes plutôt surpris de nous retrouver ici !  
-Oui, Sirius et moi nous rendions aux toilettes, mais je crains que nous ne nous soyons égarés…  
-C'est une chance que vous ayez su comment entrer ici alors, et que vous soyez tombé sur quelqu'un qui connait le château comme ça poche !

Ses yeux brillent de malice à travers ses lunettes en demi-lunes. Une chance, une chance… ça dépend pour qui !

-En fait, nous sommes entrés tout à fait par hasard ! Ce n'est pas comme si nous connaissions déjà l'entrée des cuisines hein !  
-Oui ! En vérité, nous avons aperçu une petite tâche sur la poire du tableau, de coup nous avons essayé de l'enlever, et miraculeusement, cette porte s'est ouverte !  
-Étonnant non ?  
-Vous l'avez dit ! fait Dumby avec un sourire moqueur.  
-Bon, ce n'est pas que nous n'aimons pas votre compagnie, monsieur le directeur, elle nous est au contraire fort agréable, très intéressante, et enrichissante, mais...  
-Mais? intervint le directeur, soudain inquiet.  
-Et bien... il faut que nous retournions en cours, ce serait dommage de manquer une occasion de s'instruire!  
-Mais, je croyais que vous vouliez aller aux toilettes, !  
-Ah oui! Mais c'est bizarre, c'est passé maintenant!  
-Venez donc manger un petit crumple avec moi alors! J'ai cru comprendre que votre présence dans la classe du professeur McGonagall n'était pas la bienvenue...  
-Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça professeur?  
-Oh, vous savez, répond-il innocemment, les cris portent dans le ce château! Une très mauvaise insonorisation si vous voulez mon avis! C'est presque si j'entends le professeur Tournesol ronfler la nuit...!  
-Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler professeur! A croire que la classe du professeur McGonagall est mieux insonorisée que le reste du château!

Nous nous installons tranquillement en face du directeur, tandis que deux elfes surgissent aussitôt pour nous apporter deux énormes crumbles aux pommes, tous dorés et tous chauds. J'en salive d'avance!  
A peine les ont-ils posés sur la table que Sirius se jette sur le sien comme le morfale qu'il est. De mon côté, je prend ma cuiller avec le calme et la distinction d'un Potter, et je savoure chaque bouchée. Ou peut être pas. Mais la faim ne se contrôle pas!

-Dis moi Sirius, la conquête de James avance?

Je m'étouffe à moitié avec mon crumble, comment est-il au courant?

-Il est vrai que la jeune Lily Evans est charmante! Je n'avais jamais vu une aussi belle déclaration d'amour que celle que tu lui as faite mon cher James!

Ça, je sais bien que personne ne peut m'égaler dans le domaine des déclarations! Je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi elle a dit non!

-Et j'ai cru comprendre que les jeunes hommes quelque peu prétentieux ne sont pas sa tasse de thé!

Hééé! Occupe toi de ce qu'il y a dans ta tête au lieu de regarder dans celle des autres! Et dorénavant, ce serait bien de s'occuper des conversations de SA table et non pas de celles des autres! Non mais!

-Et ne vous en faites pas, elle tombera un jour de vous autant que vous l'êtes déjà d'elle et personne ne pourra le vaincre car l'amour est la plus grande force et la plus grande arme qui existe au monde! Continue t-il.

Tu m'en diras tant! Eh mais attend... t'as dit que...

-Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle!  
-Vraiment? Mes yeux doivent me jouer des tours alors! Je vois des choses là où il n'y en a pas! dit il en souriant d'un air complice à Sirius. Euh, pourquoi il sourit à Sirius?

-Sur ce messieurs, je vais vous laisser! Le devoir m'appelle.  
-Au revoir monsieur le directeur, à bientôt!  
-Pas trop tôt non plus, j'espère... Nous répond t-il avec un clin d'oeil complice.

Il quitte la cuisine après un sourire aux elfes qui se sont tout de suite inclinés à sa sortie. Aussitôt le portrait refermé, Sirius se tourne vers moi.

-Pas mal le mensonge Boulou! Je ne savais pas que tu savais mentir!Tu étais presque crédible...  
-C'est sûr que par rapport à toi!  
-C'est faux!  
-C'est vrai!  
-C'est faux!  
-Arrête de bouder! Tout le monde ne peut pas être aussi parfait que moi!  
-Pfffff! Merci Merlin, mes chevilles ne sont pas aussi gonflées que les tiennes!  
-Je ne repondrai pas à une provocation aussi ouverte!  
-Bref! Là n'est pas la question. Demandons nous plutôt quelle campagne allons nous exécuter pour récupérer notre bien le plus précieux!  
-Notre flacon d'Endorvite?Tu sais bien que la potion n'est qu'à usage unique, maintenant que Rusard l'a ingerée, il nous est impossible de l'utiliser à nouveau!  
-Je te parles du journal de Lily, crétin!  
-Ahhhh!

Je le vois réflechir intensement à la question.

-Cela dit, ça ne doit pas être trop compliqué! Une petite diversion pour la faire sortir de son bureau, tu rentres avec ta cape d'invisibilité, tu cherches le journal, tu le prends et tu sors! Ni vu, ni connu!  
-Pas mal! Et tu fais quoi comme diversion?  
-Bah! Un truc classique! Un petit pétard ou un truc du genre!  
-Parfait, on y va maintenant?  
-C'est parti!

Nous marchons donc en direction du bureau du professeur McGonagall qui se trouve juste à côté de sa salle de classe. L'objectif sera à porté de tir dans deux minutes trente... J'ai dit deux minutes trente! Qui a enclenché le signal de départ avant l'heure?!  
Ah non, pardon! C'est la sonnerie de fin de cours!  
Zut! La visibilité n'est plus bonne du tout! Le couloir est envahi!

-POTTER! BLACK!

Cible en vue, ennemi à portée de tir! TIR... NON! NE TIREZ PAS!

-Vous êtes allés voir le professeur Dumbledore?  
-Bien entendu professeur, répond Patmol avec aplomb. Nous n'oserions pas désobéir à vos ordres sacrés!  
-Nous sommes donc allés trouver notre directeur tout puissant et avons discuté longuement...  
-...devant un énorme crumble!  
-Exactement mon cher ami, c'est tout à fait ce que j'allais dire! Je voudrais d'ailleurs ajouter que je ne savais pas que l'on pouvait déguster d'aussi bons crumbles dans ce château!  
-Je suis bien de cet avis! Je pense aller voir bien plus souvent le directeur à présent!  
-ÇA SUFFIT! Je demanderai au directeur de confirmer votre version des faits.

Sur ces paroles quelque peu colériques, elle tournhe lmes talons et s'éloigne. Nous entendons la porte de son bureau claquer.  
Je me tourne vers Patmol:

-Vas-y!

Il s'éloigne rapidement vers le couloir voisin tandis que je disparais sous ma bonne vieille cape d'invisibilité. J'entends alors une explosion venant du couloir dans lequel est allé Sirius. Je n'exagère même pas en disant qu'elle réveillerait un mort!

"Le dragon vient de sortir de son antre, le dragon vient de sortir de son antre. Terminé!"

Je range mon miroir dans ma poche et me dirige vers mon objectif: le bureau que mon professeur de métamorphose vient de quitter, attire par le bruit causé par Sirius.

Me voici donc dans la place! Bon... le journal n'est pas sur le bureau. Voyons les tiroirs... rien ici, rien dans celui-là, toujours rien là. Non, je ne vois que des bouteilles de fond de teint, un miroir, un peigne... et des copies, des copies, des livres, des plumes... bref, tout sauf le journal! Mais où elle l'a mis? Mince, la voilà qui revient!

Je sors rapidement par la porte qui mène directement à la salle de classe. Mission ratée. Il me faut donc planifier un plan B.

Je trouve Sirius écroulé de rire derrière une tapisserie dans le couloir voisin.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe?

Il peine à reprendre on souffle...

-Mc...Mc Go... Mc Go est jalouse!  
-Quoi?!  
-Elle est arrivée furieuse tout à l'heure et je l'ai entendu marmonner un truc genre" pourquoi j'ai jamais de Crumble quand je vais voir Albus moi?!"

Et il repart dans un fou rire dans lequel je ne tarde pas à le rejoindre. C'est malin, j'ai mal aux côtes maintenant!

-Tu l'as?  
-De quoi?  
-Pourquoi crois tu qu'on a fait tout ça?!  
-Ah oui! Et bien...je ne l'ai pas. Il n'était pas dans le bureau.  
-Mince! Il est où alors?  
-Je ne sais pas. Peut-être qu'elle l'a sur elle, elle doit se douter qu'on veut le récupérer.  
-Mais si elle l'a sur elle, on va avoir du mal à le prendre!  
-C'est le but... à moins qu'on y aille de nuit!  
-Pardon?!  
-Et bien... Si on arrive à rentrer dans sa chambre pendant qu'elle dort, on pourra forcement le récupérer! A moins qu'elle ne dorme avec.  
-Ce n'est pas faux... et j'imagine que tu veux utiliser ta cape pour entendre le mot de passe?  
-Oui.  
-Très bien! Ce soir alors!  
-On va retrouver Peter? Il doit se sentir un peu seul sans nous!  
-Il n'a personne à admirer le pauvre! Allons vite le sauver!  
-C'était méchant ça!  
-Non, c'est la très juste vérité! Mais je l'aime bien comme même le petit Peter. J'estime cependant qu'il serait bien pour lui de prendre confiance et de s'imposer un peu plus. Il n'est vraiment lui même qu'avec nous et c'est dommage parce qu'il est super sympa!  
-Bah, ça viendra!  
-Espérons, espérons.  
Tiens, en parlant du loup... le voilà qui arrive! Euh... pardon! Le rat...pas le loup!  
-Hey Peter!  
-Salut les gars, je vous cherchais!  
-Tu n'as pas entendu McGo tout à l'heure?  
-Dans les couloirs? Si! mais j'ai préféré ne pas ramener ma baguette!  
-Il vaut mieux ne pas titiller un dragon en effet! "Draco dormiens nunquam titillandus." dit on!  
-Euh... tu sors ça d'où?  
-C'est la devise de l'école! Ignard va! dis-je à Sirius.  
-Aaaaaahhh! Mais passons!

Il demande à Peter:

-Elle ne t'a toujours pas pardonné les pétards de l'autre jour?  
-Non! Elle a une mémoire d'éléphant sur ce sujet!  
-Mais non, ça lui passera! Au fond, elle nous aime bien...au fond...!

Nous nous dirigeaons tout en parlant, admirez l'exploit, vers l'une des pièces que j'aime le plus, après les cuisines, la Grande Salle. N'oublions pas qu'il ets l'heure de déjeuner. Le petit apéritif que j'ai pris avec Dumby et Coco m'a donné une de ces faims!  
Aaaah la bonne odeur, bénis soient les elfes de maison! Ce steak ets une preuve supplémentaire et inutile de l'existence de Merlin!

-J'espère qu'on ne va pas faire quelque chose de trop difficile ne potions!

Peteeer! Tu viens de gâcher mon déjeuner! Pourquoi veux tu remplacer Remus quand il n'est pas là pour parler de cours à table? C'est malin, j'ai plus faim maintenant! Moi qui avait tant besoin de me ressourcer!  
Savez vous qu'il est très important de renouveler ses ressources pour pouvoir se concentrer et travailler? C'est dommage... je ne vais pas pouvoir être attentif en cours de Potions! Tant pis, Lily m'expliquera ce cours quand on sortira ensembles.  
Zut... elle va pas y assister, mais bon, elle a déjà du l'apprendre par coeur, elle est trop stressée par les BUSEs pour ne pas apprendre une leçon aussi fondamentale!

-Cornedrue? Allô, allô? Coco appelle Boulou!  
-J'ai dit pas devant les enfants coco! Ce nom doit rester entre nous!  
-D'accord Boulou!  
-Patmol!  
-Vous venez les gars? ça va sonner.  
-Si tu veux Queudver.

Nous le suivons tandis qu'il se hâte en direction des cachots.

-Doucement Peter, on a le temps, lui dit Sirius.

C'est pas comme si on avait l'habitude d'arriver à l'heure! On ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes...  
Ce que je préfère en potions, c'est la présence de Servilus! C'est tellement facile de faire exploser son chaudron sur son gros nez graisseux.  
Quoi! Comment ça on ne va pas faire de potion aujourd'hui? Pourtant, cours de potion sans explosion de chaudron= ennui mortel! Finalement... je suis plutôt content de ne pas m'être assez ressourcé pour travailler!  
Je crois que je vais m'instruire d'une autre manière...

-Patmol? On fait un pendu?  
-Ok!

Après que la sonnerie ait sonné, nous avons pu nous relaxer après cette journée épuisante, avant d'aller nous ressourcer afin d'aller suivre le cours d'Astronomie. Je vous avoue que ce cours est une parfaite couverture pour se balader dans les couloirs le soir.  
Vous savez pourquoi on a du continuer cette matière? Parce que monsieur Sirius estime qu'avec un nom comme le sien, nous devons être capable de reconnaître tout le temps l'étoile qui porte son nom, je dis bien qui porte son nom puisque d'après lui, l'étoile a été nommée comme lui car elle a presqu'autant d'éclat que lui! Je ne fais que répéter ses paroles...

Enfin! L'heure a sonnée! Sus à l'ennemi.  
Peter vient pour faire le guet pendant que "nous mettons des pétards dans le bureau de Mc Go". Du moins, c'est ce qu'il croit.

Je ne savais pas qu'elle se couchait aussi tard! Ça fait une demie-heure qu'on attend devant la porte de son bureau et elle est encore en train de corriger des copies!

Ah! Enfin, le voilà! Elle vient de rentrer dans ses appartements. Elle aurait comme même pu trouver mieux que "animagus" comme mot de passe, par exemple: "James Potter est le roi du monde. " ou "je suis fan des Maraudeurs"!  
En tout cas, maintenant, faut qu'on attende... Qu'est-ce qu'on peut s'embêter sous cette cape! Encore 30 minutes à attendre.

11h50, 28 secondes et 15 centièmes de seconde, c'est bon, on peut y aller.  
Peter reste devant l'entrée tandis que Sirius et moi entrons dans la chambre de notre professeur.

Eh bien! Je ne pensais pas qu'elle était aussi désordonnée! Son bureau est dans un état! Il est couvert de livres, de parchemins, de plumes... ce n'est pas à moi que ça arriverait!  
Objectif en vue! Le journal de ma chère Lily est là. Il n'attend plus que moi. Allons y doucement.  
3mètres, 2mètres, 1m, 0.5m...


	10. 9: Kirikou & la Moustiquaire trouée

Bonjour!

Chapitre 9 dans les temps, un vrai miracle! :p Pour nous exprimer votre profonde gratitude, vous pouvez nous laisser une gentiiiilleeee review, et en profiter pour nous dire ce que vous pensez de cette histoire...! :D

Merci à fanHPTW et à Tchoupi95 pour leur review, et à la semaine prochaine!

(Le titre du chapitre n'a absolument rien à voir avec ce qui suit, mais on n'avait pas d'inspi...! :p)

* * *

**Chapitre 9: Kirikou & la moustiquaire trouée**

Ouh! McGo vient de bouger, dites moi qu'elle est pas en train de se réveiller! Je suis pas super fan des dragons moi... comment ça vous connaissez pas son surnom? McGo' la dragonne ça vous dit rien? Vous avez raté votre vie alors!

C'est bon, elle bouge plus, j'y vais doucement:

0,4 m, 0,3 m, 0,2 m, 0,1 m, 0!

JE L'AI! Un tonnerre d'applaudissement s'il vous plaît! Heu... dès que je serais sorti, là ça risque de la réveiller! Je viens de récupérer ce journal au péril de ma vie, oui, vous avez bien entendu... j'ai RISQUE ma vie pour lui.

D'ailleurs, je vais me coucher maintenant, c'est fatiguant de risquer ainsi sa vie. Si, si! Je vous le jure! Je me suis quand même jeté dans la gueule du dragon endormi, dans la grotte du cyclope...je suis aussi courageux que Hercule... heu non, Ulysse. Ouais, un truc du genre! Mon cerveau est un peu fatigué ce soir. Après avoir combiné tant d'opérations dignes des plus grands Aurors, c'est compréhensible!  
Je suis...

Quelle impolitesse! Ce marchand m'a coupé la parole! Je vous jure, j'étais en train de parler et là, VLAN! Je me suis pris plein de sable dans la tête! Et du coup, je viens seulement de me réveiller.  
Mais bon, on va voir le bon côté des choses, aujourd'hui, grâce à mon extraordinaire courage et mon adresse inégalable, je vais pouvoir continuer à apprendre à connaître ma Lily: comprenez, je vais continuer à lire son journal!

Ah! Que j'aime le mardi, on peut vraiment se la couler douce, on a seulement Arithmancie, Botanique et soins aux créatures magiques. Rien de bien important... En plus, les profs m'adorent et ils me disent jamais rien. En même temps, qui pourrait reprocher quelque chose au grand, au magnifique, au merveilleux, au majestueux, au cervidé...heu non! pas au cervidé...à l'irremplaçable James Potter!

Oui, bon, la petite scène avec McGo hier matin ne compte pas! La pauvre, elle a parfois du mal à contenir ses émotions en ma présence... c'est un esprit sensible, je ne peux pas lui en vouloir...  
Je parie que c'est son besoin de toujours tout commander qui a pris le dessus, son petit côté écossais sûrement!  
Bon, assez parlé, passons aux choses sérieuses!  
C'est-à-dire, reprenons notre lecture.

Halala, je suis tellement soulagé de l'avoir récupéré. Je parie que cette vieille perverse de McGo allait en faire son livre de chevet! Imaginez après qu'elle en ait parlé aux autres profs, Lily me doit une fière chandelle! Quand je lui raconterai...  
NON! hum, hum...Il vaut mieux éviter.  
Ce sera un autre de mes actes héroïques que je suis obligé de cacher! En fait, je suis un bienfaiteur de l'ombre, au service de la veuve et de l'orphelin! Bon d accord, Lily n'est ni veuve, ni orpheline mais il n'empêche que je suis le robin de bois sorcier!

...Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure? Ah oui! reprenons la lecture!

Mais...où est Sirius? Le cabot, je parie qu'il a profité de mon sommeil pour me faire pleins de trucs méchants! Ouais, je suis une victime en fait! Il a du utiliser mon balai sans mon accord, voler ma carte d'Agrippa qu'il cherche depuis six ans ou pire encore, subtiliser le journal intime de Lily.  
Je vais le...

"-Salut ma princesse!"

Ah tiens, quand on parle du loup...

"-Alors, tu as fait un bon petit somme? Je suis passé aux cuisines nous prendre un petit déjeuner, à déguster pendant notre lecture! J'ai même un clafoutis à la citrouille, ton dessert fav...  
-SIRIUS JE T'AIME!"

Dire que j'ai pensé tant de mal de lui il y a quelques instants! J'ai vraiment le meilleur ami de la planète.

"-Oui, oui, moi aussi je t'aime mais là, tu m'étouffes... Et essuies la bave qui coule le long de ta bouche, c'est pas super sexy!  
-Mais tu sens ce doux parfum de citrouille caramélisée? J'en ai la main qui tremble, et la vue qui se trouble...  
-Tiens à propos, j'ai pris une bouteille de jus de pomme trouble artisanal aussi...  
-Je t'ai déjà dit que je t'aimais?  
-Oui, il y a approximativement ... 20 secondes!"

Je lui met une claque dans le dos.  
"-Que ça ne te monte pas à la tête hein!  
-Bon, allez, dépêche toi de te lever, c'est bientôt l'heure du déjeuner!  
-Déjà?! Mais quelle heure est-il?  
-11h17! Et ça fait une heure que je suis levé et que j'attends ton réveil!  
-Peter est allé en cours?!  
-Oui, ce traître n'avait pas la conscience tranquille quant à sécher les cours! Enfin bon, au moins, on pourra recopier ses notes.  
-Mais attend, on sèche que l'Arithmancie et la Botanique ce matin, même pas besoin de rattraper!  
-Ah ouais, tant mieux alors!

D'un accord tacite, nous nous installons par terre au pied de mon lit, les victuailles rapportées par Sirius entre nous deux, et au centre, le Saint Graal.  
Nous commençons silencieusement notre lecture, entre deux bouchées de clafoutis.

_Après cette humiliation, je suis allée directement au dortoir pour t'écrire du fond de mon lit. J'espère que personne ne se souviendra des paroles méchantes de White demain! Bonne nuit ma Poopy!  
_  
-Ahahaha! Nous en s'en souviendra en tout cas...  
-Tu pourras la ressortir à notre mariage!  
-Si mariage il y aura...  
-Bien sûr qu'il y aura! Ma mère ne me le pardonnerai jamais si je vivais en union libre avec Lily!  
-Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire...  
-Oui, et si tu ne veux pas que je te frappe, il vaudrait mieux que tu ne dise pas ce que tu penses que je pense que tu vas dire, parce qu'en effet, je pense bien que je pense ce que tu penses que je pense...  
-Mais si tu penses que tu penses ce que je pense que tu penses, pourquoi je ne peux pas le dire à voix haute?  
-Tu sais quoi Patmol? Tais-toi!

_Dimanche 7 septembre 1975_

Je me suis levée très tôt, aux alentours de 6h30, pour ne croiser personne qui aurait pu assister à la petite scène de hier soir. Malheureusement, ni la bibliothèque et ni la grande salle ne sont ouvertes à cette heure-ci, du coup je suis allée me cacher dans les toilettes du deuxième étage en attendant 8h. J'ai pris mon petit déjeuner seule, car nous n'étions que 6 ou 7 dans la salle. Le reste des élèves sont vraiment des lèves tard! Dès 8 heures 10, j'étais installée à une table reculée de la bibliothèque, Techniques d'Arithmancie Avancée ouvert au chapitre sur les vecteurs magiques. C'est absolument passionant! Savais tu ma chère Poopy, que la translation par le vecteur lambda qui est à l'origine du tranplanage, a vu le jour en Belgique en...  
  
-Bla bla bla! On s'en fout!  
-Sympa de recracher ses cours dans son journal intime...  
-Sympa d'être une ermite lève-tôt!  
-Sympa de critiquer ma future petite amie!  
-Sympa de me reprocher ça alors que c'est toi qui as commencé! Et sympa de...  
-Oui, oui, c'est ça, on n'a qu'à sauter quelques pages.

_[...] A midi, Anna vint me faire sortir de force de ma cachette. C'est donc à regret que j'ai abandonné mes calculs d'Arithmancie. Heureusement que ce n'est que pour dans deux semaines, j'ai encore un peu de temps pour le finir...  
_  
-DEUX SEMAINES?!  
-DEUX SEMAINES!

Un silence plane quelques instants dans notre dortoir: nous sommes ébahis par cette nouvelle. Non seulement des élèves font effectivement leurs devoirs, mais en plus ils les font en avance! Les fous sont parmis nous, tourloupoupou... heu, enfin voilà quoi!  
Et puis l'Arithmancie vraiment! La matière la plus simple avec la Métamorphose , les Potions, les Sortilèges, la Botanique et la Divination...  
Non attendez, la divination est la seule matière où on peut faire ses devoirs à l'avance: Sirius et moi les faisons assez régulièrement une semaine avant la date limite!  
Parce que oui, quoiqu'en dise McGo', inventer des prédictions, ça ne s'impose pas! C'est même tout un art!

On est les petits chouchous de Bystal, la prof de divination! Le mois dernier, on s'ennuyait ferme avec Patmol, alors on a rédigé deux rouleaux de parchemin sur les morts atroces que subiront les élèves de notre année: Benjy Fenwick sera coupé en petits morceaux, Sirius avalé par un drap, Peter étranglé par sa propre main et le meilleur pour la fin: Servilus dévoré par un serpent!  
Et oui, vous avez bien deviné, on a eu un O! Bon, tout ça pour dire que c'est scandaleux de faire ses devoirs d'Arithmancie autant à l'avance! Je me suis un peu perdu dans mes pensées...

Je me retourne vers Sirius, qui a le regard dans le vague, la bouche entre ouverte. Un petit sourire se fend sur son visage, tandis qu'il murmure: "Severus bouffé par un serpent!"

-Tiens, toi aussi tu es arrivé à cette conclusion?  
-Oui!  
-On dirait que la télépathie a encore frappé!  
-Ce serait sympa de se refaire un devoir un de ces jours!  
-Je crois qu'il n'y en a pas de prévus pour l'instant.  
-Oh c'est pas grave, je suis sûr que Bysbal ne nous refusera pas un petit devoir! Aucun professeur ne refuse de donner du travail supplémentaire!  
-Pas faux... Bon, on reprend?

_Dans la grande Salle, personne ne s'est moqué de moi (mis à part White qui m'a fait un sourire crétin, mais que veux tu, un crétin reste un crétin!), sans doute les élèves devaient être trop occupés à manger. Je ferrais bien de rester cachée encore jusqu'à demain!  
J'ai donc proposé à mes amies d'aller travailler un peu mais elles ont refusé et m'ont entraîné faire un tour en direction de la cabane du garde chasse. Celui nous a aperçu et nous a invité à entrer pour boire un thé. Seulement, il s'est bien gardé de préciser que les Maraudeurs étaient là aussi! Et une fois rentrées, nous ne pouvions sortir comme ça, sans excuse. Ou plutôt, JE ne pouvais me précipiter dehors sans vexer Hagrid, puisque mes amies n'avaient pas l'air trop embêtées par leur présence. _

-En même temps on est bien trop mignons pour que quiconque regrette de nous voir!

Et comme par hasard, la seule chaise qui était libre était celle à côté de Potter!

-Comme quoi, le hasard fait bien les choses!

_Il est inutile de te préciser que je ne lui ai pas accordé mon attention. Je me suis intégrée à la conversation de Remus et Kate.  
Seulement, c'était bien mal connaître Potter qui n'aspire qu'à être au centrer de l'attention de tous. Il a donc décidé de me parler!_


	11. 10: Demande en mariage & Suspens ruinés

Coucou mes lapinouuuus!  
Comme vous avez grandis depuis la dernière fois qu'on s'est vus...! Bon d'accord, peut être pas, après tout ça ne fait "que" un mois que nous n'avons plus publié!

Désolé désolé désolééééé!  
Pour les excuses (version courte): on a d'abord fait grève pour faire chanter une de nos lectrices qui ne voulait pas me photocopier ses fiches de révision. En effet, arrêter de publier Poopy est un moyen de persuasion assez efficace (mais apparemment pas assez vu que je ne suis jamais entrée en possession de ces fameuses fiches (et oui, Clémentine si tu me lis TU ME LE PAYERAS! :p))  
Finalement, les examens sont passés (avec ou sans fiches!), et nous avons décidé de reprendre les publications... Mais que nennis! Déjà les vacances! Du coup, repos mérité, et impossibilité pour ProfesseurBlinis (coauteur de cette fic pour ceux qui auraient loupé une étape) et moi de publier...!  
Enfin voilà, c'était notre dramatique histoire, qui j'espère, excuse pleinement ce retard! :p

Maintenant, plus de chantage (du moins pour l'instant!^^), plus de vacances (ça c'est moins cool!), du coup tout reprend au rythme d'un chapitre par semaine! :D

Merci à fanHPTW pour sa review!  
A la semaine prochaine!

* * *

**Chapitre 10: Demande en mariage & Suspens ruinés **

_"Il a donc décidé de me parler:  
-Comment ça va Lily Jolie?  
-Mal Potter!  
-Oh! Tu veux que je te fasse un câlin pour te réconforter?  
-Le problème Potter, c'est que c'est à cause de toi que je ne vais pas bien!  
-Quoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fais? Si! Je sais, tu regrettes de m'avoir dit non! Ne t'en fait pas, je ne t'en veux absolument pas!  
-Tais toi! C'est ta simple présence qui m'énerve!  
-Ah ah! Je te trouble? Tu es bien amoureuse de moi, tu sais que tu peux me le dire!  
-Dans tes rêves Potter!  
-Je ne peux rien te cacher Lilou! Je rêve de toi toutes les soirs, tu illumines ma nuite par ta présence!  
-Ne prends pas tes rêves pour la réalité alors! Il vaut mieux pour nous deux que nous soyons le moins possible en présence de l'autre.  
-Oh non, Lily! Je vais mourir si je suis séparé de toi! Mon coeur ne resistera pas au choc!  
-C'est ça, c'est ça Potter. Je te crois. Tu iras te consoler dans les bras d'une jolie blonde pulpeuse.  
-Je préfère ceux des rousses aux yeux verts!  
-Cherche ailleurs, les miens ne sont pas libres.  
-Mais... tu es la seule rousse aux yeux verts de Poudlard!  
-Eh bien, tu te contenteras des bras d'une blonde ou d'une brune!  
-Jalouse?  
-Il faudrait que je t'apprécie pour pouvoir éprouver de la jalousie.  
-Mais c'est le cas! Tout le monde sait que tu m'adores!  
-Tout le monde, sauf moi!  
-Bien sûr que si tu le sais, mais tu refuses de te l'avouer!  
-Je n'aime pas me répéter mais tu m'obliges à le faire: dans tes rêves!_

Sur ce, je me retournai vers les autres, considérant la discussion comme close.  
Nous sortîmes de la cabane après avoir refusé le plus poliment possible les gâteaux légendaires de Hagrid. Nous nous casserons les dents une autre fois!" 

-Qu'est-ce que tu as contre les gâteaux d'Hagrid, s'exclame Sirius, ils sont très bons!  
-Tu les adores parce que c'est des gâteaux pour chiens!  
-Même pas vrai!  
-Si! Les seuls qui les mangent avec enthousiasme, c'est Tartuffe, le chien de Hagrid, et toi!  
-Mais... proteste-t-il.  
-Couché sac à puce!  
-Tu t'es vu le cervidé!  
-Sale cabot, respecte ton maître.  
-Tu te crois intelligent avec tes bois sur la tête?  
-Plus qu'un petit cleb miteux oui!

Il se jette sur moi et je le reçois à coups d'oreillers. Nous nous battons ainsi pendant près de dix minutes avant de signer l'armistice.  
D'un accord commun, nous décidons d'aller prendre l'air.  
Ce n'est qu'en voyant apparaître Mc Go à l'autre bout du couloir que nous nous rendons compte que c'était une mauvaise idée...

Nous nous précipitons derrière une armure mais je crois qu'elle nous a déjà vu.

-POTTER! BLACK!

Ouah! Elle pourrait presque rivaliser avec Lily.

-SORTEZ DE DERRIÈRE CETTE ARMURE!

Oups, ça va faire mal!

-COMMENT AVEZ VOUS OSE P…N…TRER DANS MES APPARTEMENTS CETTE NUIT?!  
-Vous savez, on vous aime beaucoup professeur mais je vous promets que nous sommes capables de nous passer de votre présence pendant une nuit! Nous ne sommes pas assez désespérés pour vous rendre visite dans vos appartements la nuit!  
-NE FAITES PAS LES INNOCENTS! JE SAIS QUE C'EST VOUS!  
-Bien sûr que c'est nous! Vous voulez qu'on soit qui? C'est pas Malefoy et Rogue devant vous, ce sont les célèbrissimes James Potter et Sirius Black!  
-TAISEZ VOUS! IL N'Y A QUE VOUS DEUX QUI AVIEZ UNE RAISON DE VENIR HIER SOIR. AVOUEZ VOTRE M…FAIT!

Je regarde Sirius puis répond avec un sourire.

-Bon d'accord, j'avoue... c'est moi qui ais fait brûler votre bureau l'autre jour!  
-QUOI! VOUS AUREZ UNE RETENUE DEMAIN SOIR MONSIEUR POTTER!  
-Très bien professeur!  
-Moi aussi, moi aussi je peux en avoir une une, demande Sirius en sautillant.  
-NON BLACK! J'AI AUTRE CHOSE A FAIRE QUE VOUS SURVEILLER!  
-Noooooonnn! s'écrie Patmol en tombant à genoux, me faisant pouffer.

Quel comédien!

-Nooooooonnn! Vous me brisez le coeur professeur! J'avais fondé tant d'espoirs sur ce rendez-vous et vous me le refusez.  
-TAISEZ VOUS BLACK SINON C'EST UNE RETENUE POUR VOUS AUSSI!  
-Mais professeur, je vous assure que je dis la vérité. Je me meurs d'amour pour vous. J'ai même acheté la bague et je comptais vous faire ma demande demain soir! Ne gâchez pas cette opportunité!  
-TAISEZ VOUS! DEMAIN, 20H POTTER!

Sur ces paroles un peu...sèches, elle s'en va.

-Mais... et ma retenue? s'écrie Patmol.  
-C'est parce qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre! Une demande en mariage, ça se prépare des deux côtés. Et puis tu sais, lui sortir ça comme ça... Elle a dû être trop émue...

Elle ne se retourne pas, ni ne répond pas. A peine a-t-elle disparu que j'explose de rire et tape dans la main de Sirius.

-On a assuré mec!  
-Tu crois qu'elle va m'en vouloir? Je ne veux pas qu'elle refuse ma demande, me dit-il d'un air faussement inquiet.  
-Mais non, ne t'en fais pas.

Et nous repartons dans un fou rire.

-Tu as vu, lui dis-je, elle ne nous a même pas grondé pour notre non-présence en cours.  
-Je prends ça pour un encouragement à sécher!  
-Bon... toutes ces émotions m'ont rouvert l'appétit. Allons dans les cuisines! Je ne pourrasi jamais attendre les dix minutes qui restent avant le repas!  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi.

Nous allons donc jusqu'au tableau représentant ma coupe de fruit préférée (puisqu'elle donne accès à ma pièce préférée (faut suivre! Je vais pas passer mon temps à vous expliquer ce que je dis. Je sais que j'ai une intelligence supérieure mais quand même...)). Les elfes nous accueillent comme des rois, comme à leur habitude.  
Après m'être installé devant une assiette bien garnie, j'ouvre le journal de Lily pour continuer ma lecture avec Sirius.

_Nous n'avons heureusement pas recroisé les Maraudeurs après la visite chez Hagrid._

-Je trouve que pour nous détester, elle parle quand même beaucoup de nous! Ça cache quelque chose...  
-Je suis bien d'accord avec toi Patmol! Je suis content que tu l'ai remarqué aussi!

_Après avoir un peu profité du parc, j'ai entraîné mes amies à la bibliothèque pour revoir les cours de demain. Nous sommes ensuite descendues dîner dans la Grande Salle, où nous avons dû nous séparer. Puis nous sommes allées dans une salle vide pour parler un peu. J'ai rapidement orienté le sujet sur les garçons pour tirer les vers du nez de Juliet, qui semble amouraché d'un jeune inconnu et on voudrait bien savoir qui c'est!_

-Quelle commère!  
-En plus on sait très bien qui c'est, elle est sortie avec Richard Buck dès le mois de novembre!  
-Oh non James, t'es nul, tu gâches tout le suspens! T'aimerais que je te dise qui est le véritable père de Zeus alors que t'as pas fini la BD Zeus & Héra?  
-Non! Mais c'est absolument différent... Là on parle de gens de notre année à Poudlard, tu sais très bien que Juliet et Buck sont sortis ensemble!  
-Et alors?! J'essayais d'oublier, c'est pas drôle si on connais déjà l'histoire!  
-Par Merlin, tu es complètement fou mon pauvre Patmol!  
-Ah ouais, et ba tu sais quoi? Cronos! C'est Cronos le père de Zeus, d'ailleurs il va se faire tuer par son fils à la fin du tome 2!  
-SIRIUS!

J'essaye en vain de l'atteindre pour lui donner une gifle, mais cet abruti vient de se lancer un sort de protection. Il semble fier de son coup parce qu'il me regarde avec son sourire stupide et prétentieux.  
-Tu l'as cherché Jamesie!

Je lui ferais bien bouffer son poil de cabot parfois! Que vais je faire de ma vie maintenant que je connais la fin de ma BD préférée?! Ça ne me sert plus à rien de lire la suite! Des heures et des heures de lectures pour rien!  
...Bon d'accord, peut être pas des heures, j'en étais qu'à la page 27 du tome 1... Mais quand même!  
Heureusement que j'ai encore un peu de lecture utile à me mettre sous la dent!

_Malheureusement, j'aurais dû prévoir que le sujet allait se retourner contre moi. J'ai été bonne pour un interrogatoire en règle! Je leur ai donc dit tout ce que j'avais sur le coeur: à savoir que Potter est..._

-FIN DE LA PAGE?! Comment ça fin de la page? Elle est où la suite? Il y a une coupure là! SIRIUS IL MANQUE UNE PAGE! JE VAIS TE TUER DE MES PROPRES MAINS!  
-Hey calme toi! C'est pas de ma faute, j'ai rien fait!  
-Ah ouais? Elle allait avouer son amour pour moi! C'était une véritable déclaration: "Potter est beau, intelligent, drôle, doué, mignon, créatif, imprévisible, intrépide, ténébreux, florissant..."  
-Qui te dis que c'était pas plutôt: "Potter est arrogant, moche, écoeurant, prétentieux, stupide...  
-Ça on ne le saura jamais parce que MONSIEUR SIRIUS BLACK A BRÛL… LA PAGE CONTENTANT CE PASSAGE!  
-J'ai rien brûlé du tout!  
-Et le sort que tu as lancé le jour où tu as découvert ce carnet, ça te dit rien?  
-Heu... Mais si je me souviens bien, toi aussi tu avais lancé un sort!  
-Oui, mais moi c'était pour le protéger alors que toi tu l'as brûlé, et comme par hasard, ce sont les passages ultra-importants qui ont disparus!  
-Mais oui, bien sûr...Bon je te propose de faire une petite pause et d'aller rejoindre Peter dans la Grande Salle.  
-Ok, dis-je en soupirant.

De toute façon, Patmol est un cas désespéré, il n'admettra jamais qu'il a tord (et que j'ai par conséquent raison) ni qu'il a commis des erreurs. Pour moi au moins, le problème ne se pose pas: je n'ai pas à les reconnaître vu que je n'en fais jamais!

* * *

**A/N:** Olala, tout ce temps sans écrire de reviews! Je sais que ça vous manque, que ça vous demange dans les doigts... Allez y, faites vous plaisir, écrivez dans ce petit carré ci-dessous! :D


	12. 11: Poufsouffle essouflée

Coucouuuu!

Non, vous ne rêvez pas, nous sommes bien dans les temps! Du coup pour extérioriser votre joie, vous pouvez nous laisser pleeeein de reviews! :p

Merci à nos lecteurs, et à ceux qui ont franchi le pas en devenant... revieweurs, comme fanHPTW, axoul (Remus et Lily sont en voyage scolaire, vous en saurez plus bientôt!) et Tchoupi95! On vous aimeeee!

Voilù voilù, on va la faire brève pour cette fois! (notez tout de même le titre poilant qu'on vous a deniché! :p)

* * *

**Chapitre 11: Biographie assommante & Poufsouffle essouflée**

Nous montons donc pour aller dans la Grande Salle. Queudver nous attendait, il nous désigne les places qu'il nous a gardées à ses côtés.

-Votre matinée n'a pas été trop fatiguante? Nous demande t-il ironiquement.  
-Elle a été horrible, répond Sirius d'un ton larmoyant.

C'est parti pour la séquence mélodramatique!

-Elle m'a refusé un rendez-vous!  
-Qui a bien pu dire non à Sirius Black?!  
-Brave Peter! Je parle bien sûr de la plus intelligente, la plus belle... Heu, non d'accord, peut être pas... enfin bon, mon grand amouur!  
-Mais qui?  
-Mais enfin... Le professeur McGonagall!

Le pauvre Peter met un certain temps avant de comprendre que Sirius se moque de lui depuis le début de la conversation. Il opte pour son typique petit rire aigu avant de jouer le jeu.

-Ohh nooon! Pauvre Patmol, que s'est-il passé?  
-Je crois qu'elle était de mauvaise humeur, parce qu'elle n'a même pas paru contente de me voir quand on l'a croisée dans le couloir...  
-De plus, je ne crois pas qu'elle ait apprécié le fait que nous lui avons appris que c'était nous qui avions fait exploser son bureau!  
-Vous lui avez dit?! Nous demande Peter, éperdu d'admiration.  
-Il fallait bien qu'on trouve un moyen de diversion pour lui faire oublier le journal de... AÏHEU! Ça va pas de me frapper comme ça James?!

Quel imbécile! Dire qu'il allait dévoiler LE SECRET!

-Oooh, désolé mon Patmolounet, mon pied nourrit une haine secrète contre ton tibia!  
-Une haine secrète...? Je vois pas de quoi tu... AH! Oups, oui, ça a failli m'échapper!  
-De quoi vous parlez là?

Queudver à côté de la plaque, une fois encore. Mais bon, parfois ça a du bon... Comme maintenant!

-De quoi on parle?! De rien du tout! De quoi tu veux qu'on parle? J'étais en train de t'expliquer qu'on a voulu changer de sujet pour pas que McGo' nous reproche d'avoir séché les cours ce matin!  
-Ah d'accord! Et ça a marché?  
-Parfaitement! Enfin... sauf que James a été collé et pas moi! Et si ça continue comme ça c'est lui qui aura le plus d'heures de colles à la fin du trimestre! J'ai pourtant supplié l'amour de ma vie de m'en donner une aussi, mais rien! Elle a refusé farouchement!  
-Tu sais Sirius, c'est le principe des retenues, c'est de punir! Elle ne doit pas avoir l'habitude qu'on en lui demande!  
-Pffff, y a que toi pour penser des trucs pareils Peter! Tu crois qu'avec les centaines de colles qu'on s'est prises avec Cornedrue, on a été punis un instant?!  
-Si c'était le cas on aurait arrêté de marauder il y a longtemps! Ou peut être pas d'ailleurs...  
-Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que les retenues, c'est super! Ça se collectionne, c'est bon pour notre image, ça se mérite, ça permet de se reposer pendant la journée, de réfléchir à de nouvelles blagues, de discuter avec les préfets qui nous surveillent, d'avoir une excuse pour ne pas sortir avec les filles moches qui nous harcèlent, et puis... c'est gratuit! Que des avantages non?  
-Un bel éloge, bravo! Sauf que maintenant, je suis encore plus déprimé de ne pas en avoir eu aujourd'hui...  
-Oooh, je suis désolé mon chou!  
-Heu, rien à voir, mais daignerez vous de venir en cours cet aprèm?  
-On a quoi comme matière?  
-Soins aux créatures magiques.  
-Oula! Sûrement pas! Pas une matière importante... et puis on était sensés être malades ce matin, ça ferrait louche qu'on soit déjà guéris! Il vaut mieux qu'on reste au lit, pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons!  
-Bien dit Jamy!  
-Jamy?!  
-Oui, je viens de l'inventer! C'est mignon non?  
-Je préfère ne pas m'exprimer sur la question...

Jamy... Ça fait bien trop intello pour moi!

-Et toi Peter? Tu restes avec nous cet aprem? On peut t'avoir contaminé, t'as un super excuse pour sécher!  
-Je sais pas, grommelle-t-il, faut quand même que j'y aille. Je n'ai pas les mêmes facilités que vous!  
-Ce n'est pas donné à tous!

Sourire étincelant de Sirius et moi.  
Comme nous avons fini de manger, nous nous levons et dirigeons vers la sortie. Une voix nous interpelle soudain:

-Jameeeees! Siriuuus!

C'est une fille de Poufsouffle qui s'approche de nous, essoufflée (ahahaha je suis trop drôle!). Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle est de notre année.  
-J'ai une question à te poser James... me dit elle en jouant avec ses cheveux.

Je lui lance un regard interrogateur, mais en vrai, il y a pas d'interrogations du tout. Cinq gallions qu'elle veut me demander de sortir avec elle!

-Tu veux sortir avec moi?

BINGO!  
Elle me lance un regard mi-surpris, mi-effrayé. Oups, je crois que j'ai parlé tout haut.

-Heu... non rien! Et je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas, je suis très occupé en ce moment...  
-Mais mais... C'est à cause d'Evans?!

Non, c'est parce que je te trouve moche, antipathique, et une Poufsouffle de surplus.

-Non, c'est parce que j'ai vraiment pas le temps!  
-Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille franchement?!  
-Je viens de te dire que...  
-Mais elle est rousse!  
-Et alors?  
-Nan mais ALLÔ quoi! C'est une fille et elle rousse, c'est comme si je te disais t'es un mec et t'as pas de c...  
-Je veux pas savoir!l'interrompt Sirius hâtivement.

Merci mon pote, je te revaudrais ça! Elle se tait et le regarde, interdite.

-Je ne sais pas ce que tu as contre les rousses mais si tu veux pas te mettre James à dos,à ta place...je n'en dirais pas plus.

Bah oui, c'est très jolie les rousses, non? Enfin Lily quoi, j'en connais pas d'autres!

La réplique de Sirius fait taire la fille qui reste cependant plantée devant nous. Elle attend quoi? Que je l'embrasse pour la remercier de critiquer mes goûts?Plutôt mourir que de sortir avec quelqu'un qui me critique! Surtout quand il n'y a rien à critiquer, si vous voyez ce que je veux dire... Ba je suis parfait quoi, pour la faire explicite.

-On y va? Sirius? Peter?

Je ne vais certainement pas rester une minute de plus en présence de cette pauvre fille. J'ai des principes, non mais!  
Nous partons donc en faisant seulement un signe de tête à la fille de Poufsouffle.

En fait...ça veut dire quoi "allô"?

* * *

Enfin! Nous pouvons reprendre la lecture. Sirius et moi sommes dans notre dortoir, adossés à mon lit. J'ouvre donc le journal et retrouve le passage où nous nous étions arrêté tout à l'heure. Malheureusement, comme une page complète a brûlé, nous somme obligés de sauter la page suivante pour arriver au début d'un nouveau jour.

_Mardi 9 septembre 1975_

Ma chère Poopy,

_La journée n'a pas bien commencé aujourd'hui. Quand j'ai ouvert les yeux, il faisait sombre car il pleuvait à verse dehors. Or, nous passons beaucoup de temps dans le parc aujourd'hui puisqu'on on a botanique et soins aux créatures magiques._

-Tu fais comme nous, tu sèches!  
-Lily, sécher? C'est, c'est...un...un...un oxymore!  
-L'exception confirme la règle mon cher!

_Je n'étais donc que très peu motivée pour me lever mais j'ai pris mon courage à deux mains et je suis sortie de mon lit douillet._

-Respect!  
-C'est pas toi, Cornedrue, qui serait capable de le faire!  
-Ni toi Patmol!  
-Si!  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-Non!  
-Si!  
-On lit?  
-Oui! T'as raison!

_Les autres n'étaient mêmes pas levées. J'ai donc pu prendre ma douche puis j'ai préparé mes affaires en attendant Kate qui avait du mal à se réveiller.  
Nous avons, comme chaque matin parlé avec Anna et Juliet à leur table(puisqu'on est obligé de manger avec sa maison)._

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a contre cette règle à la fin?!Elle est très bien! Cela entretient l'esprit de...de maison!  
-Ouais! T'imagines si on pouvait se mélanger?! On aurait peut-être à supporter des Serpentards.  
-Oh!I lls n'oseraient pas s'approcher de nous!  
-La ségrégation entre maisons, y a que ça de vrai!  
-Sauf dans les couloirs! Si on ne pouvait pas leur faire de mauvaises blagues, le vie au château serait bien monotone!  
-Tiens, maintenant que j'y pense, on n'a toujours rien fait depuis le départ de Remus!  
-Justement, les Maraudeurs ne sont plus au complet sans Lunard!  
-Oui, mais il faut profiter du départ des préfets pour...se défouler un peu! On pourrait se faire une petite opération en duo ce soir!  
-On a déjà Mc Go à dos... Ça ne peut rendre que l'expédition plus palpitante! Je vois déjà le titre de notre biographie: James Potter et Sirius Black, Maradeurs à plein temps, élèves de Poudlard à leurs heures perdues, toujours prêts à braver le danger, en duo ou en quatuor...  
-On se fera plein d'argent si on l'écrit! Tout le monde se battra pour pouvoir la lire!  
-Ahahah! Je vois déjà la scène...Fleury et Bott sans dessus dessous à cause de l'assaut impérieux de nos fans déchaînés!  
-Tu vois les deux blondes à côté du comptoir en train de s'assommer avec les 2000 pages de notre biographie pour pouvoir passer en première? (ouah! L'allitération de ouf!^^)  
-Non! Moi, je vois une magnifique, une merveilleuse, une époustouflante rousse aux yeux verts qui lit avidement le récit de mes aventures et qui s'écrie: "Ooooh James! Tu es si courageux!"  
-Heu...je te parlais de quelque chose de crédible moi, pas de quelque chose sorti tout droit de tes rêves!  
-Mais...  
-Tu sais parfaitement que c'est vrai! Je t'entends crier ça toutes les nuits!  
-Mais pas du tout!...Je propose de... nous intéresser à ce que mange Lily Jolie le matin!  
-Pfff...


End file.
